Kamen Rider Whistler
by Arata Gocharenko
Summary: Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, seorang siswa SD academy bertakdirkan menjadi SD user yg kuat. dengan kekuatan SD (SeedDestiny) ia dapat berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Whistler, namun masalah demi masalah muncul dihadapanya, diantaranya latar belakang teman masa smpnya Roy Johanssen,Dan juga pecahannya organisasi pengembangan SD yang berkonflik.
1. (Side Story Prolog) Chapter 1

Dari anime menjadi alat militer Dari ciptaan khayalan menjadi sesuatu yang real Dari kekacuan dalam kaca menjadi kekacuan nyata...

Kiangsi city, Kiangsi Distric, Republic Zero

"Shimizu, cepatlah sedikit"  
"haa, oke." balas Shimizu "Sebelum gelap, kita harus kembali, konon di malam hari banyak yure yg berkeliaran."  
"Banyak khayalan saja kau Roy"  
"Eh ngomong2 besok kita ke game center kapan?"  
"emmm sekitar jam 2, main game Mecha Break kan?"  
"Yoi seperti biasa" Timpal Roy bersemangat.

Kami menysuri jalanan kota yg cukup padat dengan aktivitas ini, para citizen yg baru pulang dari bekerja membuat kota ini seakan tidak pernah tidur, yah aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, umurku 15 tahun. Aku keturunan Russia Jepang, yah menurut namaku sih dan aku tinggal di pusat kota Kiangsi, kota dengan banyak penduduk migran dari china jepang dan korea aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yg sederhana, yah kau tau lah, aku ini hidup mandiri, sambil bersekolah aku kerja sambilan sebagai penjaga game center di salah satu sudut kota, dan yg sedang berjalan di sebelahku adalah Roy, nama aslinya Roy Johanssen, ia seumuran denganku, dan ia merupakan anak keluarga yg cukup terkenal di negara ini, namun dia memilih untuk hidup mandiri daripada hidup di keluarga mewah, entah alasannya, ketika aku menanyakan alasannya ia sangat kesal dan marah, yah sudalah, dan dia bekerja sebagai penjaga toko minimarket

"Negara ini cukup maju yah, memiliki militer yg kuat, bahkan mampu membuat alat yg dulunya dari khayalan mangaka" Roy membuka percakapan "Yah memang negara ini paling hebat" ujarku "Dan juga sejarahnya, terbentuknya negara ini, melawan kerajaan yg dzalim, dengan heroik"  
"uh oh emmm yah yah, eh Roy sepertinya aku memiliki firasat buruk hari ini"  
"Buanglah firasatmu itu, semua akan baik2 saja"

DUAR!

aku mendengar seuara ledakan di sebuah gedung yg kami lewati, para warga berteriak, menjerit, dan beberapa anak kecil menangis "Ada apa ini? Apa yg terjadi"  
tiba2 ada yg berteriak "Selamatkan diri kalian, mafia Boa telah datang mengacaukan kota ini"  
Boa, aku pernah mendengar mereka, mereka kelompok teroris yg berusaha untuk mengambil salah satu temuan pemerintah negara ini SeedDestiny seperti baju armor modern untuk tentara, entalah apa tujuan mereka untuk mencuri itu, namun ku dengar mereka merupakan bekas tentara royal Kerajaan yg dulu dikalahkan oleh Republik Zero

"Roy, bagaimana ini"aku panik "Sebaiknya kita lari ke selatan, di sana katanya ada shelter untuk evakuasi"  
"Bagaimana kau tau"  
"Kota ini cukup rawan konflik, jadinya pemerintah membuat shelter untuk evakuasi"

Aku terus belari mengikuti Roy, kami berkelok2 dan bersembunyi diantara gedung untuk menghindari misil "Sial, mereka bernafsu untuk membumihanguskan kota ini"umpatku "Wajar saja lah, kota ini merupakan produksi pangan militer utama"

Sial bagi kami, saat kami bersembunyi kami ditemukan oleh pasukan Boa "Hey, serahkan SD itu, aku tau kau yg menyimpannya" Kata pasukan itu "SD apaan, aku tak tau itu" umpatku "JANGAN BOHONG" sambil memukulku dengan ujung senapan "KALIAN takkan kumaafkaan" teriak Roy

Seiriing kesadaranku menghilang, Kulihat Roy berselmuti armor bercahaya... 


	2. (Side Story Prolog) Chapter 2

_Shelter Ki-01, January 6th 2014, 07:30AM_

Saat aku terbangun, aku berada di shelter, dan seorang pria bertopi berada di sebelahku

"Jadi kau sudah bangun" Kata pria tersebut "Si..si..siapa kau, dan... mana Roy, temanku tadi?" Jawabku dengan penuh kecemasaan "Panggil aku Gou, dan temanmu tadi mengalami pertempuran dan terpental entah kemana mungkin ia tewas"  
"Itu... Tidak mungkin, itu pasti bohong!" teriakku sehingga para penduduk evakuasi menolehku "Tenang, yg terepenting kau selamat, tak kusangka anak itu memiliki SD drive, dan para mafia itu berhasil mengambilnya kurasa ia masih belum berpengalaman memakainya." Kata pria itu "Apa yg kau maksud? Tolong jelaskan padaku!"  
"Hft ceritanya panjang, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, kau akan tau sendiri, tolong setelah ini, ada pasukan evakuasi datang ke sini, dan tolong berikan ini kepada salah satu dari mereka, kurasa itu bisa membantu menjawab kebingunganmu."  
"Apa ini?" kataku dengan heran "Kau akan tau sendiri" Ujar pria itu dengan melangkah menjauh dariku

Aku masih bingung dengan perkataan pria itu, berpostur tinggi besar, memakai jubah hitam dan kemeja hitam, memakai topi dan memakai kacamata hitam, pokoknya serba hitam, wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan, namun cukup tua, sekitar 40an umurnya

Pria tersebut menghilang dalam bayangan orang2 yg berkumpul dalam shelter ini, dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan fokus dalam dokumen yg diberikan pria tersebut, aku mulai membuka dokumen yg tadi kupegang, aku melihat isinya secara seksama dan aku terkejut melihat isinya

[ Departement Defense of Republic Zero ]  
Development Branch

STATUS: TOP SECRET Recommended Letter

Name: Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu Date/Place Birth: 20 August 1998 Blood Type: B H.W: 169.53 Status:Civillian/Student School:North Kiangsi Middle School ID MB:Shimizu_Setv

Has been recommended to special military squad and will be transfer to SD Academy Republic city branch

Ministry of Defense Ministry of Civillian Branch Leader of SD Academy

Zan Frederich Gorovich Luke Dreke Martin Meyer

Aku terkejut setelah melihat dokumen ini, seperti mimpi, aku akan menjadi tentara dan masuk dalam akademi yg ternama di dunia, namun masih ada rasa aneh dalam diriku, mengapa aku dapat rekomondasi? aktivitasku cuman belajar, bekerja, dan bermain game online, kalau fisiku sih biasa2saja meskipun dalam sekolahku aku termasuk tertinggi dalam tes fisik, dan aku memulai untuk meneliti dokumen ini

ID MB? apa itu? pikirku namun ID itu tertulis "Shimizu_Setv" seperti ID ku dalam game "Mecha Break", mungkinkah?

Seketika muncul suara untuk para penduduk supaya menaiki kereta bawah tanah menuju daerah Saber Fangs, mungkin itu tempat pengumpulan pengungsi dari kota Kiangsi, aku bergegas memasukan dokumen itu dalam amplop dan bergegas memasuki kereta bawah tanah.

_Shelter SaFa 243, January 6th 2014, 08:00AM_

aku turun dari kereta dan didepanku banyak warga yg mulai didata oleh pasukan evakuasi, setelah menunggu beberapa saat giliranku didata oleh petugas

"Siapa Namamu?"  
"Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu"  
"Umur?"  
"15 tahun"  
"Bisa tunjukkan kartu identitas?"  
"Mungkin ini bisa pak, saya tidak membawa kartu identitas apapun." Sambil menyerahkan dokumen yg kubawa ke petugas Petugas itu lalu membaca dokumen tersebut dan memasang ekspreksi meneliti sekaligus terkejut lalu berkata

"Anda tolong lewat sini, saya akan mengantarkan anda"

Lalu petugas itu menggiring saya ke suatu tempat, tempat itu seperti kantor namun berukuran kecil, dan terdapat satu petugas berpakaian dinas tentara Republik Zero

"Bu, saya membawa salah satu penduduk evakuasi yg memiliki surat rekomondasi."  
"Surat rekomondasi?" tanya Wanita tersebut "Iya Bu. Surat rekomondasi dari Departemen pertahanan, dan tampaknya surat itu asli." Jawab Prajurit tersebut "Baiklah, mana surat tersebut?"  
"Ini bu."

Wanita itu lalu membaca dokumen yg tadi diberikan oleh pria misterius yg kutemui di shelter, wanita itu berpostur sedang dengan memakai seragam pegawai militer dengan memakai kacamata dan rambut diikat, usianya cukup muda dan lekuk tubuhnya yang lumayan berisi, dan menurutku dia berumur 20an dan lekuk pinggangnya masih sempurna menandakan ia belum mempunyai anak

Setelah beberapa saat wanita itu mulai menatapku dan berbicara kepadaku "Siapa yg memberimu surat ini?"  
"Seorang pria memakai pakaian serba hitam dan berkacamata hitam."  
"Seorang pria?" kata wanita tersebut sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut "emmm.. ya." jawabku dengan sedikit gugup "Surat ini asli, dari tekstur kertasnya memang khusus untuk surat jenis top secret, dan stempel departemen pertahanan yg mengkilat ini asli, tak salah lagi ini surat rekomendasi untuk masuk akademi militer, nak, apa kau mengingat ciri khusus pria itu semisal ada tai lalat atau semacamnya?"  
"Kurasa tidak." Jawabku "hmmm baiklah, oke sekarang kamu masukkan ID MBmu dan passwordnya." lalu wanita itu mempersilahkanku untuk menggunakan komputer yg ada di kantor tersebut Aku kemudian memasukkan ID ku : Shimizu_Setv Password: ***********, lalu kemudian aku mengklik enter dan aku pun masuk dalam sebuah website yg mirip dengan website official dari "Mecha Break", dan di laman tersebut terdapat input data yang harus kuisi, mungkin ini adalah syarat rekomendasi pikirku "Ada masalah,nak?" tanya wanita tersebut "anu... etoo.. mengapa website ini mirip website official dari game "Mecha Break"?"  
"Ya memang anda cukup heran dengan ini, baik saya jelaskan, anda mendapat surat rekomendasi lewat jalur khusus, bisa dibilang special, dan sebenarnya game Mecha Break dibuat khusus untuk mencari pelajar anak2 muda yg berbakat untuk masuk akademi militer khusus, yg akan melahirkan para tentara yg menggunakan mecha armor ataupun pilot mecha war manchine, dikarenakan ini progam militer karena banyak prajurit lisensi khusus yg tewas, dan mulai munculnya "Boa" dari divisi invasi Republik Cortibians."Jelas wanita tersebut "Jadi ini alasanya game ini banyak dimainkan oleh pelajar dan dilegalkan di beberapa sekolah, dan apakah ini membutuhkan biaya banyak? soalnya saya sudah tidak mempunyai harta lagi." jawabku "Untuk progam ini biaya diurus oleh pemerintah, baiklah silahkan diisi persyaratannya." balas wanita tersebut

Lalu aku mulai mengisi persyaratannya, diantaranya mengisi spesifikasi charaku dalam game Mecha Break dan juga ada beberapa tes IQ, setelah aku selesai mengisi muncul laman bahwa aku diterima di SD Academy, dan menyuruhku untuk mengklik informasi tambahan

"Selamat anda secara resmi masuk di SD Academy, tolong lihat kapan mulai daftar ulang dan mulai masuk asrama sekolah, anda akan menjalankan belajarmengajar mulai tanggal 5 Maret apakah anda melihat guru atau staff di sekolah anda yg lama? yang ikut dalam shelter evakuasi sama seperti anda? kata wanita tersebut.  
"Saya tidak melihat guru maupun staff sekolah saya."Jawabku sedikit gugup "Evans, tolong kamu periksa data dari pengungsi shelter ini dan cari orang yg bekerja di North Kiangsi Middle School, segera!" perintah wanita tersebut.  
"Siap bu." balas prajurit itu sambil menjalankan perintah dari wanita tersebut.  
"Oke baiklah, saya akan bertanya sedikit kepadamu, dan jangan gugup yah, rileks saja." Kata wanita tersebut sambil duduk di depanku.  
"ahh.. baik." balasku "Oke, pertama-tama dimana tinggalmu?"  
"Di sebuah apartemen daerah Hongriarong, Kiangsi tengah."  
"Bersama orang tua?"  
"Tidak, orang tua saya menghilang dan saya dulunya di panti asuhan sampai saya diadopsi oleh teman saya."  
"Temanmu? Siapa dia?"  
"Namanya Roy Johanssen."  
"Johanssen, keluarga pemilik SD beta itu?"  
"Mungmung mungkin, saya tidak begitu tau tentang keluarganya namun katanya keluarganya termasuk bangsawan."  
"Lalu anak itu dimana?"  
"Sepertinya sudah meninggal, dia berusaha menyelamatkanku dari Boa."  
"Boa? mengapa ia bisa senekat itu?"  
"Aku tidak tau,bu. pada peristiwa itu saya pingsan dan saya diselamatkan oleh pria yg memberikan dokumen tadi."  
"Jadi begitu, dan apakah temanmu tadi hidup sendiri?"  
"iya. ia hidup sendiri sama sepertiku, kami juga punya kerja sambilan, saya sebagai operator game center dan ia sebagai penjaga minimarket."  
"Dan apakah kau sempat mengingat kejadian sesaat sebelum kau pingsan?"  
"emmm...ya... aku sedikit mengingatnya kalau tidak salah temanku Roy berselimuti cahaya putih dan muncul armor di tubuhnya, seperti film tokusatsu."  
"Jadi begitu, oh ya silahkan diminum tehnya." Kata wanita itu sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.  
"emmm...te..te..terima kasih."Jawabku sambil gugup "Sama-sama." kata wanita itu dengan tersenyum

Setelah beberapa saat tiba prajurit tadi yg diperintah oleh Wanita itu, lalu wanita tersebut berdiri dan mulai berbicara kepada prajurit tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana?"  
"Baik bu, begini saya menemukan 1 staff dari sekolah North Kiangsi, dan dia sekarang masih dirawat di rumah sakit militer tak jauh dari sini,  
dia termasuk pengungsi yg terluka."  
"hmmm baik, jika kondisinya baikan segera bawa ke kantor saya untuk urusan administrasi tentang anak itu."  
"Anak itu? jadi bagaimana kisahnya?"  
"Kisahnya cukup menarik, ia berhubungan dengan anak keluaraga Johanssen."  
"Keluarga Johanssen?!"  
"Iya, menurut rumor anak dari keluarga Johanssen diasingkan dan dia bisa hidup sendiri bersama anak itu, dan anak itu sepertinya memang anak pilihan."  
"Anak pilihan? bagaimana maksud ibu?"  
"Dia mungkin salah satu anak berprestasi di sekolahnya, bahkan dia bisa menjadi operator di game center, kan rata2 operator di game center anak kuliahan,  
dan dia masih siswa smp, dan mungkin juga dia bagus dalam tes fisik makanya saya menyuruh anda untuk mencari staff atau guru supaya bisa dimintai keterangan dan soal pria misterius yg dikatkan anak itu..."  
"pria misterius?apakah anda menemukan clue-nya bu?"  
"Sepertinya ia adalah mantan developer dari SD beta, Sugou Amaka."  
"Sugou Amaka?!"  
"Yah, orang yg mendekati ciri2 pria tersebut adalah Sugou Amaka, dan aku pernah melihat Sugou Amaka berpakaian seperti yg dikatakan anak itu saat masih menjadi developer SD beta."  
"jadi begitu bu, baik saya akan mulai membicarakan ini dengan divisi investigasi."  
"Baiklah segera laksanakan, oh ya tolong suruh beberapa orang dari divisi administrasi untuk mengantar anak ini ke asrama akademi militer terdekat untuk urusan final administrasi sebelum dipindahkan ke Republik City, ia sekarang resmi sebagai anggota akademi militer."  
"Baik bu, segera saya laksanakan." Balas prajurit itu sambil pergi "Oke baiklah nak, segera persiapkan diri, penjemputmu akan segera datang."  
"Penjemput?"u "ya dari administrasi akan mengantarmu sampai ke asrama sementara dan disana kau akan bertemu dengan walimu, yg akan membantumu dalam proses administrasi final dan proses pendidikanmu."  
"Ba...ba..baik." kataku

Lalu muncul 2 wanita berpakaian sama seperti wanita tadi, kurasa dari administrasi, dan mulai berbicara dengan wanita tadi

"Baiklah nak, tolong ikuti 2 wanita ini ya" kata wanita itu "Baik." jawabku sambil melangkah keluar mengikuti 2 wanita administrasi

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Wanita dari divisi administrasi menanyaiku, ia memiliki postur sedang, tubuhnya padat berisi dan dia memiliki dada yg cukup besar dan berwajah sangat muda.  
"Namaku Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu." Jawabku "Kau memiliki wajah yg tampan juga dan memiliki postur yg bagus juga, tak salah jika kamu masuk dalam rekomendasi khusus." Kata wanita satunya, ia berpostur cukup tinggi lebuh tinggi dariku, dan dia memiliki tubuh yg cukup indah dan dadanya cukup besar meskipun tak sebesar wanita yg menanyai namaku.  
"Oh ya namaku Kaya, Kaya Vrenova." kata wanita yg menanyai namaku "Dan namaku Grace, Grace Frebinski." kata wanita satunya "eh...ya...salam kenal." jawabku dengan sedikit tidak enak dan tersipu "jangan malu2 lah, umurku masih muda kok, masih belum mencapai 20."  
"Saya juga, jadi jangan malu2 yah, santai saja."

Jadi merekan belum berumur 20, muda juga yah, apakah anggota divisi administrasi muda2? pikirku Lalu aku masuk dalam sebuah ruangan yg cukup luas, dan aku dipersilahkan untuk duduk oleh kedua wanita tersebut "Duduk saja dulu, saya akan menyiapkan data2nya dan kita akan segera berangkat ke asrama sementaramu."  
"ah...baiklah."

Lalu kedua wanita itu mulai menyiapkan data2 yang diperlukan, dan aku mulai mengamati ruangan yg sekarang aku tempati, ruangan ini cukup indah dengan gaya tekstur eropa yg kental, dan dipenuhi lukisan2 indah, bercat putih bersih dan banyak meja, lemari dan komputer tertata rapi. Aku sedang duduk di sofa dekat dengan pintu masuk sofa yg kududuki ini sangat mewah dan mungkin berhaga mahal, dan meja terbuat dari kayu berukir indah dan dilapisi taplak yg bermotif elegan, kurasa tempat ini mewah untuk kelas shelter, apakah shelter pengungsian ini sebuah kantor militer? mungkin saja jika dilihat dari ruangan ini dan suasana di luar ruangan yg tak kalah elegannya dengan ruangan ini, sepertinya ini dibuat jaman dahulu mungkin, jaman kerajaaan masih berdiri tegak. Suasana ruangan ini cukup sepi, hanya terdapat 2 orang plus aku yg berada di dalamnya, pegawai yg lain mana? pikirku

"Data2 yg diperlukan sudah siap, ayo sekarang berangkat menuju asramamu." kata Kaya "Baik, etoo saya ada pertanyaan sedikit boleh?"  
"Boleh, silahkan tanya." Balas Grace "Pegawai yg lain dimana?"  
"Pegawai lain masih mengurusi pengungsi sama sepertimu, jadi ayo berangkat sekarang." balas Grace "Ba..ba...baik." Jawabku sambil keluar ruangan administrasi 


	3. (Side Story Prolog) Chapter 3

Jujur saja, sekarang aku masih bingung, tentang kejadian yg baru saja kualami SD Academy, rekomendasi dari departemen pertahanan, dan juga game online yg dibuat oleh pihak militer, membuatku seperti diguncanng dalam gempa yg amat dahsyat apa yg harus kulakukan? apakah aku harus menerima ini dengan senang hati? memulai hidup baru? tidak2. aku masih memikirkan teman terdekatku, Roy Johanssen, menurutku dia dipenuhi misteri yg tersembunyi dariku, tentang latar belakang kehidupannya, dan perkataan pria hitam itu: "Hft ceritanya panjang, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, kau akan tau sendiri, tolong setelah ini, ada pasukan evakuasi datang ke sini, dan tolong berikan ini kepada salah satu dari mereka, kurasa itu bisa membantu menjawab kebingunganmu."  
Jadi apakah aku harus mencari jawaban sendiri? jawaban untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaranku?

Tiba2 salah satu dari wanita petugas administrasi yg tadi menemaniku mulai membuyarkan lamunanku "Heh, jangan melamun dong, ada apa sih sampai kamu melamun?" kata Kanya "eh...emm...tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit trauma apa yg terjadi di kota Kiangsi."balasku dengan nada kebingungan "Oh...ya sudalah, tidak apa2, yg terpenting kau selamat, dan serahkan ini kepada tentara kami yach." balas Kanya dengan nada imut Sial, dia imut juga. wajahku mulai merona merah, ternyata orang2 yg bekerja di dinas kemiliteran tidak semuanya garang2

"Oh ya, kau akan bertemu walimu saat kau tiba di asrama sementaramu, ia seorang wanita, berumur 17 tahun, kuharap kau senang bertemu denganya." kata Grace 17 tahun? apa kau bercanda? muda banget. apalagi wanita. apakah dinas militer memiliki banyak wanita muda? atau militer menyuruh seorang wanita muda untuk mengurus anak muda sepertiku?

jip militer kami telah memasuki sebuah asrama, bisa dibilang ini asrama militer yg cukup besar, di kiri kanan kami terdapat taman bunga yg indah, meninggalkan kesan militer garang yg kuat, dan di depan kami terdapat lapangan luas dan juga gedung besar, mungkin itu gedung utama asrama ini, dengan gaya gedung yg dilapisi banyak kaca dan kurasa isinya seperti gedung2 pencakar langit di kota2 besar di dunia.

Jip mulai berhenti, dan sang sopir pun mulai membukakan pintu, aku pun keluar bersama dengan kedua wanita yg menemaniku tadi dan kami melangkah ke depan gedung utama dan disambut oleh 3 orang, 2 laki2 dan satu perempuan

"Perkenalkan, yg disebelah kiri adalah perwakilan dari SD Academy, bapak John Hunbrooek, yg disebelah kanan adalah mentri pertahanan bapak Zan Frederich Gorovich dan yg ditengah ini adalah calon walimu, nyonya Shiroyuuki Akiha-san." kata Grace sambil memperkenalkanku kepada 3 orang yg berdiri di depanku

"Namaku Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, saya pengungsi dari kota Kiangsi dan juga murid dari North Kiangsi middle school." kataku sambil memperkenalkan diri "Jadi ini anak ajaib yg dibicarakan oleh dewan penasehat militer, dalam game kamu seperti dewa, kukira kau menggunakan cheat tapi sistem tidak mendeteksi adanya cheat, berarti kamu adalah potensi pengembangan SD beta." kata pak John Hunbrooek.  
"Dan juga meurut laporan yg masuk dalam departemen pertahanan, catatan fisikmu sunggul luar biasa, diatas2 rata anak seumuranmu." timpal pak Zan Frederich "Fisikku luar biasa? tapi kan masih ada yg melampauki, mengapa tidak memilih dia saja?" kataku dengan perasaan kaget "Orang itu telah dinyatakan KIA alias tewas, dia salah satu pengguna SD beta penggembangan kami, dan juga teman terdekatmu, Roy Johanssen." balas pak Zan Frederich "Pe...pe...pengguna SD beta?" kataku terkejut "yah, pengguna SD beta, dia salah satu anak dari keluarga yg memiliki developer SD beta, dan dia diasingkan karena dianggap gagal."  
"Di...di...dianggap gagal?"  
"ya dianggap gagal dan diasingkan. sudah2 sekarang kita akan mengurusi administrasimu dan besok kita berangkat ke kota Republic City."  
"ah baik pak."

Dianggap gagal? Roy Johanssen, ada apa dibalik semua ini? tentang siapa sebenarnya dirimu? rasa penasaranku menguat seiring aku memasuki koridor gedung utama untuk menuju salah satu ruangan, koridor ini seperti koridor dalam perkantoran umumnya, banyak ruangan yg berlapisi kaca transparan sehingga aku bisa melihat aktivitas pekerja di gedung ini.

"Namamu Shimizu-san, benar?" kata wanita yg bernama Shiroyuuki Akiha "eh...i..iy...iya, itu benar, namaku Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu." Jawabku dengan sedikit gugup + sungkan "eh... wajahmu lumayan tampan dan imut yach, oh ya mulai dari sekarang aku akan menjadi walimu, tapi jangan panggil aku dengan ibu, Onne-san saja cukup."  
"heeeeh...tapi...tapi...apakah itu tidak apa2?"  
"Tidak apa2, umurku baru 17 tahun dan aku masih belum layak menjadi ibu, anggap saja aku kakak perempuanmu, oke?"  
"ah...baik."jawabku sambil sedikit tersipu malu "ara...jangan malu2, santai saja yach, aku akan selalu mendampingimu dan mensupportmu."  
"a...a...ah."

setelah beberapa lama kemudian kami mulai berada di depan pintu, pintu itu seperti lift dan terbuka apabila meletakkan tangan kita ke sensor layar, dan hanya orang tertentu yg dapat memasuki ruangan ini.

ruangan ini seperti ruangan direktur perusahaan2 pada umumnya, dengan meja besar dengan kursi mengelinginya di depan meja yg kurasa digunakan oleh pimpinan tempat ini. dinding yg dilapisi beludru yang indah dan banyak lukisan mahal membuat ruangan ini begitu elegan dan fantastis, kemudian kami duduk di sofa yang ada di sebelah meja besar +kursi yg mengelilinginya

"Jadi namamu Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, umur 15 tahun, golongan darah B, tinggi 169, berat 53, tanggal lahir 20 Agustus 1998, status civillian, nick Shimizu_Setv class wing doom air, guild Vizscarra, Legion Medabots kan?" kata ketua SD Academy eh maksudku kepala sekolah "I...iya."Jawabku sambil terkagum2 bisa mengetahui sedetail itu "Kamu akan masuk Kelas 2 dengan posisi rank Sergeant Staff Grade 1, kamu akan belajar dasarnya disini bersama Shiroyuuki-san dan beserta sistem2nya. oh ya ada kiriman pos untukmu, ini silahkan, dibuka nanti saja saat kau selesai belajar oke?"  
"baik, pak!"  
"Yosh sekarang aku tinggalkan kalian disini, tolong Shiroyuuki-san, ajarkan dasar2nya kepada Shimizu."  
"Baik pak!" Jawab Shiroyuuki dengan semangat

"Oke my little kawaii brother, sekarang kita mulai belajarnya yach."Kata Shiroyuuki dengan nada imut

litlle kawaii eh... sepertinya wanita satu ini bersifat ceria, atau merasa bersemangat telah mempunyai junior baru

Kami belajar tentang dasar2 SD, sebenarnya SD ini merupakan bentuk suit kecil dari Gundam Forces, mecha andalan militer Zero dalam peperangan dan konflik,  
seperti armor untuk tentara tapi dalam sistem Gundam, seperti tentara2 negara adidaya yang memiliki suit armornya sendiri, negara Zero juga berusaha untuk membuat seperti itu untuk menyaingi kekuatan militer negara adidaya, yah kau tau lah, pamer kekuatan militer negara.  
SD menggunakan Drive yg bermacam2 jenisnya, ada dalam bentuk belt, brace, ataupun arm. belt dipasang di pinggang, brace di pergelangan tangan dan arm bisa menjadi senjata utama. Untuk sistem belt bentuknya kubus dengan lingkaran bercahaya di tengah dan kotak2 cahaya di sisi kirinya, dan ada semacam pemicu yg ditarik untuk mengaktifkan sistem belt untuk memasang armor, Brace memiliki bentuk yg beragam dengan cara mengaktifkan yg beragam pula begitu juga dengan arm.

Setelah selesai belajar, akupun langsung masuk kamarku yg berada di asrama ini, dan terletak di gedung utama, yah mungkin karena aku adalah tamu jadi aku ditempatkan di kamar guest. aku merebahkan diri di kasur sambil memandang langit2 kamar. aku mulai membayangkan masa laluku dan kejadian kemarin,  
sungguh kejadian yg membuat hidupku berputar 180 derajat, dan juga kemisteriusan temanku Roy, aku yakin ia masih hidup meski perkataan mentri pertahanan bahwa ia sudah KIA, tetapi aku masih merasa ada yg janggal, dan aku mulai bingung dengan situasi ini, apakah yg harus kulakukan? menerima dan membiarkan mengalir begitu saja? atau mencoba berusaha untuk menerima takdir dan menjawab semua teka-teki penasaranku ini? dan juga pria hitam tersebut,  
aku mendengar sedikit dari wanita yg mengurusi dokumenku pertama kali bahwa pria itu Sugou Amaka, siapakah dia? developer biasa yg berniat merekomendasiku atau developer yg luar biasa? yg memiliki maksud lain? Sambil memikirkan nasibku aku teringat bungkusan pos yg kuterima dari pak kepsek SD Academy,  
kemudian aku membuka pos tersebut dan terkejut melihat isinya. INIKAH...?


	4. (Side Story Prolog) Chapter 4

Asrama Militer Saber Fangs unit 1 6 Januari 2014 21:00

Ini... ini adalah belt dari SeedDestiniy, berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam dengan lingkaran di tengah yg berwarna abu-abu, serta tombol kecil berpentuk persegi panjang di samping kiri sebanyak 3 buah berderet dari atas pojok kiri, dengan warna merah,kuning,hijau. Serta ada semacam tali yg terpasang di dalam belt dan cara kerjanya mirip peluncur beyblade, bahkan belt ini mirip dengan peluncur beyblade, tentu dengan bentuk yg sederhana dan telah yg kukatakan tadi diatas, serta ada sabuk yg mungkin fungsinya mirip ikat pinggang pada umunya, namun fungsi aslinya mungkin sebagai menaruh belt/drive ini, pikirku. Dan juga aku menemukan juga buku panduan (sebenarnya sih cetak biru)  
yg memuat tentang cara kerja belt ini dan bentuk armor setelah diaktivasikan, kulihat bentuknya sederhana dari sudut pandang gamers Mecha Break, kurasa bentuk robot dasar tipe air-attack, juga equip senjata yg masih dibilang basic sekali, seperti manchine gun, saber, dan juga throw grenade, misil pengenjar sebagai *special breaknya*  
bentuk yg sangat sederhana eh, tipe Millenium v1.0, sepertinya belt ini bisa upgrade, dan juga ada tata cara upgradenya, etooo, cukup susah juga eh harus menaikan experience points, buset seperti game saja nih sistem

Tiba2 pintu kamarku diketuk dari luar "Shimizu, bisa aku masuk?"

Sepertinya itu suara Shiroyuuki nee-san, kemudian aku menyahut "Masuk saja Shiroyuuki nee-san, pintunya tidak dikunci kok."

Lalu kemudian Shiroyuuki nee-san, dengan memakai gaun tidur yg cukup membuatnya menawan

"Etoo Shiroyuuki nee-san, mengapa kau pakai gaun tidur? bukannya militer memakai kaos atau semacamnya untuk tidur?"  
"Iya sih memang, tapi aku disini sebagai tamu, jadi tidak diwajibkan menggunakan baju tidur militer."  
"Shiroyuuki nee-san, ngomong2 bekerja di dinas militer sebagai apa?"  
"Sebagai bagian administrasi, kadang juga sebagai pembantu misi2 militer di garis belakang, sebagai pengumpul keadaan atau informasi,  
namun sekarang mungkin aku masuk akademi militer untuk mengambil studi sebagai pilot mecha."  
"Ehhh, mau jadi pilot mecha toh, semoga Shiroyuuki nee-san dapat meraih cita2 yg kau impikan."  
"Terima kasih banyak yach, my little kawai brother, dan sebaiknya kau memanggilku Akiha nee-san saja, atau nee-san udah cukup, jangan sungkan."  
Katanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Ehh...ah...baik Akiha nee-san." kataku sambil malu2 dan membuat rona merah di pipiku "Gitu dong. oh ya, kamu sudah punya SD belt, atau brace, atau arm?"  
"Sudah nee-san, Pos tadi yg diberikan oleh kepsek ternyata isinya belt SD, tipe Millenium v1.0 sepertinya tipe dasar."  
"Sini aku mau lihat." kata nee-san sambil melihat2 beltku dan juga cetak birunya "Memang dari equipmentnya merupakan tipe dasar, namun dari stat dan juga potensi upgradenya tipe ini luar biasa, bahkan bisa dibilang ini masterpiece,  
siapa ya pembuatnya? bisa membuat semacam ini, dan juga cetak birunya yg sudah menggambarkan upgrade sampai 3 kali dan itu melampaui rata2 SD dari siswa SD Academy pada umumnya." kata nee-san dengan wajah yg cukup terkejut."  
"Apakah benar begitu? wah cukup hebat yah." kataku cukup kegirangan "Pengirimnya misterius, jadi sebaiknya kau hati2, mungkin saja kau jadi kelinci percobaan."  
"Ke-ke-kelinci percobaan? maksudmu apa nee-san?" kataku ketakutan "Tapi sepertinya baik2 saja kok, sepertinya belt ini aman2 saja kok."kata nee-san menenangkanku "Syukurlah."Kataku lega

"eh, Shimizu-kun, bisakah aku tidur denganmu." Kata nee-san "HEEEEH, emangnya boleh?" kataku kaget "Saking senangnya punya adik baru yg kawaii sepertimu membuatku ingin sekali tidur denganmu, malam ini saja oke?"  
"Ta-ta-tapi, apakah baik2 saja, Jika kita tidur bersama? lagipula kita lawan jenis dan juga umur kita tidak terpaut jauh?"  
"Tenanglah, tidak apa2 kok. jangan malu2. ayo kita tidur."

Akiha nee-san lalu mematikan lampu dan segera berbaring di ranjang, ranjangnya cukup luas jadi cukup untuk kita berdua

Malam semakin larut dan aku masih terjaga, sementara Akiha nee-san telah terlelap di sampingku, ia memliki wajah yg cukup kawaii dan cantik]  
dengan mata yg berbentuk indah dengan warna kelopak ungu, memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu dengan warna ungu, dibiarkan tergerai dan poninya yang tidak ditata rapi, malah keliatan cantik, dan juga memilik tubuh yg cukup indah, meskipun lebih pendek dariku namun mempunyai ukuran dada yg tergolong besar,  
kurva pinggang yg indah, pokoknya memikat hati laah hehehe, dan ia sedang tidur dengan memelukku. waaah seperti mimpi, aku seraya melayang di atas taman bunga yg sangat indah dan harum, dan wajahku mulai merona merah. Namun, masih ada yg mengganjal di hatiku. ya, Akiha nee-san mengingatkanku dengan sesosok ibuku, yg menghilang pada saat aku kecil. aku memiliki ingatan samar2 tentang ibuku yg pasti aku kehilangan ibuku saat peristiwa bentrok di Dokaido, kampung halamanku. Bentrok di Dokaido, aku berusaha mengingat kejadian tersebut, hanya 2 tahun setelah Dokaido merdeka dari Zero, adanya suara ketidak puasan terhadap presiden saat itu, maka terjadi demonstrasi besar2an namun tentara sudah bertindak jauh, dengan menembaki para demonstran, sehingga memicu amarah dari penduduk sehingga terjadi perang sangat berdarah di Dokaido, penduduk melawan pendukung pemerintah pusat. perang yg begitu menegrikan, dan kampung halamanku saat itu menjadi medan perang yg ganas, saat itulah aku terpisah dari ibuku, yg berusaha menyelamatkanku. ingatan kejadian setelah itu sama sekali tidak kuingat. Aku mulai menitikkan air mata, mengingat masa laluku yg kelam, kemudian perlahan-lahan aku terlelap dalam kesedihan tentang sosok ibuku. 


	5. (Side Story Prolog) Chapter 5

"Bangun, Shimizu-kun, sudah pagi, kita harus siap2 menuju kota Republik." suara nee-san mencoba membangunkanku "eh... jam berapa?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ngantuk dan menguap "sekarang jam 7 pagi, segera mandi, aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu."  
"ah...baik nee-san."Jawabku sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi

Aku kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi, udara pagi ini cukup dingin, bau khas hujan tercium olehku, berarti sekarang hujan atau tadi malam hujan lebat. Kuputar gagang pintu kamar mandi kemudian aku masuk ke dalam.

Aku terkejut beberapa saat. kamar mandi ini cukup mewah, dengan bathub yg elegan, shower yg estentik, dan juga wastafel yg didesign sangat mewah, memang ini asrama militer terbaik se negara Zero. kemudian aku menyalakan kran air lalu aku berendam dalam bak mandi. ah sangat nyaman. belum pernah aku menikmati mandi dengan senyaman ini selama ini aku hanya menggunakan shower dan tak pernah berendam. ya kau tau lah aku kan harus hitung2 pajak demi keuanganku. namun itu hidupku yg dulu, sekarang? mungkin aku bisa lebih nyaman namun dihadapanku rintangan maut telah menungguku. aku mulai sadar bahwa hidupku sekarang akan banyak menyulitkan. aku tau itu. sempat aku mendengar percakapan staff SD academy, aku mendengar sedikit bahwa mereka membicarakanku, dan kemungkinan mereka mengawasiku karena koneksiku dengan pria hitam dan juga temanku Roy, yg menurut mereka misterius. aku terus berpikir dan khawatir tentang nasibku ini, seketika aku ingat perkataan ibuku sehari sebelum tragedi itu "nak, kau harus tumbuh kuat, kau itu laki2, hadapilah nasibmu, lewatilah rintangan2 yg menghadangmu, dan jalanilah takdir yg ditentukan untukmu. dan juga janganlah kamu memiliki rasa ketakutan untuk kalah, teruslah berusaha untuk menang. ingat itu nak." airmataku langsung turun,  
yah kuakui aku ini masih laki2 yg rapuh, lemah. baiklah, aku akan membulatkan tekadku, aku akan menjadi pengguna SD terbaik yg pernah ada, tentara terbaik yg pernah terlahir di dunia, dan juga misteri tentang temanku Roy.

"Shimizu-kun, mandimu sudah selesai? cepatlah sarapan sudah siap, dan juga kita harus ke bandara secepatnya!" suara nee-san mengejutkanku

"ah, baik nee-san."jawabku "cepat yaaa, keburu sarapan dingin dan tertinggal pesawat."  
"ah, baik."  
"oh ya, aku sudah siapkan baju ganti untukmu, di kamar."  
"terima kasih nee-san."

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhku, kemudian aku melangkah ke kamar, kulihat di tempat tidur terdapat seragam SD academy, kemeja putih dengan logo SD academy di sakunya, dasi warna biru dengan garis2 putih miring, dan juga jas sekolah hitam dengan garis putih di depan mengikuti alur kerah dan kancing, serta melingkar di ujung tangan. kemudian aku memakainya dan berdiri di depan cermin. cocok juga.  
di jas hitam yg kukenakan terdapat pangkat di dada sebelah kanan, bergambar huruf v memanjang dengan petik 1 di sebelah kiri atas v yg terbentang. kulihat di meja terdapat sarung tangan bewarna hitam dengan garis putih dengan bagian telapak tangan luar terdapat lubang berbentuk belah ketupat berjumlah 4 dan membentuk motif belah ketupat, dan terdapat namaku "A.Y. Shimizu" di sarung tangan kiri bewarna emas di pengencangnya dan di kanan terdapat tulisan "Mobile Limiter". aku simpan sarung tangan itu di sakuku karena aku akan makan.

Kemudian aku menuju ruang makan di kamar ini, yah memang exclusive class banget. disana telah menunggu nee-san dengan masakannya yg menggoda selera.

"Ittadakimasu!"

masakan yg dihidangkan nee-san ini adalah beef steak, dengan rasa jepang. enak juga. kupikir wanita yg berkarir di militer tidak bisa masak,  
ternyata akiha nee-san bisa masak, bahkan masakkanya sekelas chef restoran professional.

Setelah makan, aku berkemas2 dan siap berangkat ke bandara. Kulihat nee-san menggunakan seragam yg sama sepertiku

"Nee-san, apakah kau bersekolah juga di SD Academy?" tanyaku.  
"iya. mulai hari ini aku resmi bersekolah di SD Academy, sama sepertimu."

Kulihat nee-san juga memakai sarung tangan sama sepertiku, dengan tulisan namanya "Shiroyuuki Akiha" dan "Red Rose"  
kemudian aku bergegas memakai sarung tangan itu sama seperti nee-san

" kau memilikinya ya?" kata nee-san dengan nada sedikit terkejut "emmm...iya. tapi ngomong2 apakah semua siswa di SD Academy memakai ini?"  
"Tidak, hanya siswa dengan ketrampilan dan yg mempunyai tekhnik tinggi yg memakai sarung tangan ini, dengan melihat stat-nya dalam tes masuk."  
"eeehhh, tapi aku tidak menjalani tes masuk, langsung masuk saja."  
"Ingatkah saat aku menyuruhmu untuk bermain Mecha Wars? dan juga di MechSimulator? mereka mengetesmu dengan itu, dan kau termasuk tekhnik tinggi."

Ehhh jadi saat aku bermain Mecha Wars mereka menilaiku cara bertarung individu dan team, serta dalam MechSimulator, dimana para tester diberi equip senjata dan perlengkapan seperti film2 animasi sci-fi untuk mengukur ketrampilan bertarung dalam mode SD suit.

"ohh begitu. aku mengerti. dan apakah kau tau arti nama yg diberikan ke kita, yg ada di sarung tangan sebelah kanan?"  
"entalah. mungkin menggambarkan karakter kita saat bertarung."

sambil berjalan keluar gedung dan asrama, aku dan nee-san saling ngoborol dan terkadang nee-san suka bercanda kepadaku.  
tak terasa kami sudah berada di luar gerbang masuk asrama militer tempat kami menginap tadi malam. kami dijemput oleh taksi bandara dan kami mulai berangkat menuju bandara saber fangs

Bandara Internasional Saber Fangs. bandara yg meyalani penerbangan domestik dan internasional, termasuk dalam kompleks lapangan terbang Saber Fangs,  
bandara ini berada di tepiannya, dengan sisanya merupakan markas angkatan udara zero dan juga unit mecha _Zo_ Zero.

"Pesawat Nippon Airlanes penerbangan 76889 tujuan, Republik city , silahkan masuk dalam gerbang B6."

Kami kemudian melangkah menuju gerbang B6 dan kemudian masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Shimizu-kun, apakah kau mau kopi?" tawar nee-san "ah...iya nee san." jawabku sambil menerima pemberian kopi dari nee-san "asss... rasanya pahit."  
"wkwkwkwk..." tawa nee-san yg melihat aku meminum kopi yg lumayan pahit.  
"ehhh, jadi kita sekarang akan menjadi siswa di SD academy, seperti mimpi saja." kata nee-san "mimpi?"  
"dapat bersekolah di salah satu akademi terbaik di dunia serasa mimpi kan?"  
"ah...iya."

Pesawat mulai lepas landas. aku melihat keluar jendela dan melihat negara zero dari ketinggian, dan juga kota kiangsi yg diselimuti asap tebal, dan juga kampung halamnku, Dokaido yg telah dikuasai oleh Cortibians.

Perjalananku untuk menjadi SD user terbaik dan juga mengungkap misteri yg selalu menghantui diriku dimulai dari sekarang!  



	6. Chapter 1

"HENSHIN"

Cahaya mulai menyelimuti badan Shimizu sesaat mobile changer-nya dipasangkan dalam lingkaran pedang Mobi_Sword-nya, berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Whistler, dalam Double Battle SD Academy. Disampingnya Irish-Senpai, murid tahun ketiga, suah memasang drivernya dan berubah menjadi Penyihir berarmor, dan mulai melakukan serangan dengan tembakan 3 warna Tribeam-nya. Musuhnya di depan langsung menghindar, dan kemudian melakukan serangan balasan ke arah Shimizu.

"Gale Slash"

Shimizu langsung membloknya dengan Mobi_Swordnya, namun tetap saja membuat Shimizu terpental sampai pinggir arena pertarungan.

"Hanya segitu kekuatanmu hah?"

"Ini masih belum seberapa Brooks!"

Shimizu langsung merubah Mobi_Sword menjadi Mobi_Gun dan kemudian mulai menembak ke arah Brooks. Brooks mulai lincah bergerak menghindari tembakan, namun...

"Feuerdrache Blaze Shoot"

Seragan tak terduga Shimizu, membuat Brooks tak berkutik, terkena tembakan bertubi-tubi gabungan antara peluru plasmabeam dengan roket berpeledak, membuat Brooks yang hanya menggunakan Armored Basic System meskipun di-upgrade sampai Mk 5* terpental jauh dan armornya rusak berat, sebelum akhirnya de-henshin.

Sementara itu pertarungan Irish dengan musuhnya juga belum berakhir. Berimbangnya kekkuatan mereka membuat pertandingan menjadi sengit + seru. Irish menggunakan SD tipe long-range attack, dengan bentuk penyihir, dengan kekuatan memunculkan segel sihir yang dapat menghacurkan apapun dalam 5 detik, tribeam yang keluar dari bahunya, fireflareshoot yang dikeluarkan dari tongkat sihirnya, dan juga RainbeamGlare, serangan andalannya. Sementara musuhnya menggunakan SD tipe Knight, namun juga bisa serangan jarak jauh, dengan senjata pecut-nya yang dapat berubah menjadi pedang dan juga senapan light beam. Bentuknya seperti Kamen Rider Femme, banyak siswa menyebutnya "Femme" meskipun nama aslinya adalah Tipe 78 Wingdom "Maiden Knight", tipe khusus seperti Shimizu dan tentu saja Irish

"Nice Fight" Kata Brooks menghampiri Shimizu yang siap me lock "Femme"

"Cihhh lagi kosentrasi nge-lock digangguin." balas Shimizu dengan kesal.

"Jangan gangguin pertarungannya, mereka Rival Abadi, dan juga kalau mencoba ngelock femme bisa2 tembakannmu malah kena Irish."

"Aku tahu itu, Block Bullet kan? salah satu kekuatan femme yang fantastis, namun kalo lawannya tipe Penyihir, sia2saja. Tetapi apa maksudmu denga RIVAL?"

"Kau tahu Sharle Vdrietta? Dia merupakan anak bangsawan yang memiliki saham perushaan SDWingdom, sehingga ia dapat tipe khusus itu dengan mudah. Kau pasti sudah tahu Irish kan? Jadi aku tidak akan menjelaskannya lagi."

"Persaingan 2 perusahaan pengembangan yah, Iyasih Irish-senpai merupakan anak dari pemilik Linuxs, yang merupakan saingan dari SDWingdom."

"Sebagian besar pemikiranmu benar, dan juga mereka sama-sama cantik dan seksi, membuat mereka menjadi idol sekolah, kita beruntung mendapatkan pasangan seperti mereka, eh khusus kau cuman beruntung, kalo aku idol wanita di sekolah hahahahaha."

"Cih, tertawamu membuatku muak."

Writer Notes:

Yah setelah sekian lamanya tidak melanjukkan cerita ini (sudah 1 tahun lebih sedikit) membuatku bingung bagaimana alur cerita ini dibuat. Maklum udah lupa hehehehe, pikiran udah dipenuhi tugas2 anak SMA. [Authornya lebay woyyy]

Saat fanfic ini mulai dibuat, mungkin saat itu aku baru lulus SMP dan udah selelsai menjalani mos SMA dan menikmati liburan sebelum lebaran, dan saat ini Author udah kelas 2 SMA dan mau UTS [Lama banget hiatusnyaaaa]

Jadi, maklum udah lupa alur yang akan dibuat untuk cerita ini. Makanya kenapa Author langsung membuat Shimizu masuk dalam pertarungan DoubleBattle ( Untuk bisa mengikuti ini wajib mempunyai experience 200000 ke-atas dan juga sudah menjadi siswa tahun kedua ), Driver untuk Shimizu berubah udah beda banget dari last cerita sebelum Author hiatus, dulunya bentuknya kaya peluncur beyblade sekarang menjadi hape lipat sama pedang yang bisa jadi gun. Namun Shimizu hanya bertambah 1 tahun, berumur 16 tahun. WHATTTT!

Author akan kasih bocoran tentang ceritanya sedikit, Saat kejadian chapter ini tepatnya pada bulan Januari 2015 atau setahun sesudah insiden penyerangan kota kelahiran Shimizu, namun dalam waktu ini negara yang menyerang kota kelahiran Shimizu berpindah ke daerah selatan dan tidak menguasai kota tersebut lagi. Driver Shimizu yang disebutkan di chapter terakhir sebelum ini pun sebenarnya telah rusak akibat duelnya dengan rival utamanya (pada chapter selanjutnya akan dimunculkan, entah kapan) dan Akhirnya ia mendapatkan ganti yang baru, bernama WHISTLER. Dan juga hanya berselang beberapa bulan setelahnya (sekitar 3-4 bulan setelah bulan cerita) akan terjadi kekacauan besar tentang SD untuk henshin, dan terkuaknya fakta hitam tentang pembuatan SD, dan akhirnya muncul mesin perang mecha di negaranya Shimizu.

[ANJIIR PANJANG BANGET AUTHOR, bosen reader membacanya]

Biarin, namanya juga nubie, dan perlu diingat bagi para reader yang membaca fanfic ini, bahwa dunia di fandic ini sangat berbeda dengan dunia asli kita, meskipun ada beberapa daerah atau negara di dunia asli kita berkaitan dengan daerah atau negara di fanfic ini. SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH!


	7. Chapter 2

**Halo para pembaca yang budiman, kali ini saya akan merilis chapter baru dari Kamen Rider Whistler. Semoga para pembaca semakin bosan dengan cerita saya. **

**[Authornya udah sangat sangat sangat pesimis untuk nulis cerita yang membuat pembaca tertarik]**

**Author tidak memiliki motivasi tinggi untuk membuat fanfic, hanya untuk iseng2 doang dan melepaskan stress dari sekolah**

**[...]**

**Yak, sebelum kita mulai, kita akan membahas terlebih dahulu Notes Author yang mungkin agak membingungkan dan juga ada kata tanda (*) dalam cerita chapter sebelumnya yang belum Author jelasin.**

**Yang pertama mungkin reader heran mengapa harus terkejut dengan sang tokoh utama yang bisa membuat pencapaian yang tinggi (alias udah ganti form sama driver, apalagi udah ikut turnamen sekolah). Perlu diketahui bahwa rata2 murid SDA (Tak singkat saja biar kagak capek) bisa upgrade form saat mereka menginjak tahun keempat (untuk Basic Driver) atau tahun ketiga (untuk Driver Istimewa macam Irish) dan Sang tokoh utama sedah mencapai form terkuat dan juga sudah menggunakan arm driver untuk henshin (arm driver langka di SDA, hanya murid2 cerdas bin jenius tahun keenam) dan sang tokoh utama baru tahun kedua sudah dapat menggunakan arm driver. (Tokoh utama mulai masuk di SDA pada tahun pertama kelas 2, dan sekarang Tokoh utama menginjak tahun kedua kelas 1)**

**Sistem peringkat murid dalam SDA menggunakan exp, jadi semakin tinggi exp, semakin kuat, dan juga akan dapat meng-upgrade drivernya menjadi lebih kuat. penambahan exp tertinggi dalam SDA berjumlah 10000 exp, dan rata2 siswa dapat mengumpulkan 445 exp per bulan.**

**Mk5 berarti pencapaian upgrade dalam driver, Mk menunjukan pencapaian upgrade armor dan persenjataan kelas A dan angka 5 menunjukkan udah tahap Final (jadi upgrade series Mk sudah final dan paling kuat+efektif bagi pengguna)**

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Irish!, rasakan ini **StrikeWhip**"

Tringg

MagicShield activated.

"Cihhh."

"Sekarang giliranku, **FireBlazeBall**"

"Aku tepat dibelakangmu, Irish, sepertinya rencanaku sangat berhasil untuk menghancurkanmu."

"Sebaiknya liat situasi dulu, Sharle."

"Si...Sialan kau! Sejak kapan..."

femme atau Sharle yang berusaha mengunakkan maiden slashnya telah terkena jebakan mautnya Irish, **DIMENTSION CRUISER**, dengan logo sihir yang menjepit atas bawah kanan kiri femme, mulai menembakkan tembakan beam yang sangat kuat seperti Cruiser, membuat femme jatuh ke tanah kemudian de-henshin.

"Sepertinya aku beruntung, Boosterku sudah mulai mencapai batas, dan jika tadi terlambat saja, maka aku akan mati." Kata Irish dalam hati

"Dan akhirnya pertempuran DoubleBattle dimenangkan oleh pasangan Shimizu dan Irish. Mereka berhak menuju ke semifinal!"

"Irish-senpai, tadi pertarunganmu sungguh luar biasa." puji Shimizu sambil de-henshin

"Biasa aja kok, tadi pertarunganmu juga bagus, langsung bisa meng-KO lawan dengan 1 serangan telak, sungguh beruntung aku punya patner hubungan kita ini dilanjutkan ke pelaminan." Balas Irish dengan nada lembut dan semangat

"Irish-senpai, kita masih muda lohhh, jalan kita masih panjang sebelum memikirkan tentang pernikahan, lagipula aku harus menjadi yang terkuat untuk membuka dunia yang masih tertutup ini."

"Hfuuuuft." Irish ngambek dengat wajah manyun+cemberut

Kenapa sih si Shimizu selalu serius tentang segala hal, apalagi dalam SD, ia sangat serius sekali. Ia tidak bisa diajak ngobrol santai nan romantis (tapi dari reaksinya sepertinya dia menanggapi dengan sangat lembut, santai, dan gentlemen).Setelah kami keluar dari arena kami berpisah, Shimizu menuju ke kamarnya, sedangkan aku akan mandi untuk menghilangkan keringat.

Sambil mandi, aku membayangkan betapa menariknya Shimizu bagiku. Ia bagai pahlawan hatiku, ketika aku dipaksa bertunangan dengan Salah satu kapten muda militer Negara Zero, saat itu aku menolak dengan keras, karena pertunangan ini tidak kuinginkan. Aku ingin bertunangan dengan orang yang aku cintai, yang membuat hatiku bahagia.

Dialah yang mengerti perasaan waktu itu, Shimizu lah yang membuat kedua orangtuaku akhirnya batal mempertunangan aku dengan kapten muda itu. Mengapa ia begitu nekatnya sampai2 berani berdebat dengan keluargaku yang terkenal keras, disiplin, dan juga menjaga kehormatan bangsawan?

Dulu aku mengira ia mencitaiku, namun aku mulai mengetahui bahwa ia melakukan itu karena ia pernah berhubungan dengan keluargaku, saat ia menjadi magang progammer di perusahaan ayahku. Ia sangat kompeten dan juga rajin, itu yang membuat ayahku menaruh respek kepada Shimizu, jadi dia nekat berdebat dengan keluargaku, dan mungkin aku dikira oleh Shimizu sebagai Nee-san, karena mungkin aku lebih tua 1 tahun darinya dan aku hanya satu2nya keluarga (keluargaku menganggap Shimizu sebagai anggota keluarga, karena respek akibat Shimizu hidup sendirian) yang dimiliki olehnya, selain walinya juga murid tahun akhir SDA, Akiha-senpai, ia tidak ingin melihat keluarganya terluka dan menangis.

Namun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya, sebagai pria. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku tidak akan pernah menjumpainya seperti dulu lagi, saat ia telah membuka rahasia dunia dan jati dirinya. Kemudian aku mulai menitikkan air mata dan membayangkan wajahnya yang tampan, campuran russian-japan, dengan rambut medium agak berantakan [gaya rambutnya mirip Tigre di Madan no Ou] bewarna coklat, matanya yang tajam [bentuknya mirip dengan mata Date Masamune "Basara", Shimizu memilki 2 mata yang sehat] bewarna biru laut yang indah, hidung mancung, dan juga badan yang tinggi dan kekar berisi.

"Hey, kuingin bertemu dirimu sekarang"  
"Ku ingin jujur padamu"  
"Ku ingin kau memandangku dengan spesial"  
"Dengan cara seperti itu aku mencitaimu"  
"Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya"  
"Ku 'kan selalu I LOVE YOU"

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai**

**tapi kok jadi romance yah...**

**[Authornya mungkin sedang mabuk]**

**Yaaa mungkin karena konflik sebenarnya dari cerita ini muncul**

**[Memang dari chapter2 sebelumnya ada konflik?]**

**Pada chapter2 selanjutnya Shimizu akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada satu tahun yang lalu, ini yang membuat Irish menjadi khawatir, karena sebelumnya Shimizu bersifat ceria sekarang sangat2 serius**

**[Memangnya Shimizu berwatak seperti itu? Authornya saja kagak nyeritain pertemuannya Shimizu dengan Irish dan kejadian sebelum Chapter 1 dan ini]**

**Coba lihat dialog-dialog dalam side story prolog, jelas bahwa Shimizu bersifat ceria, friendly dan agak mesum, sekarang sangat serius dan sedikit cool**

**[...]**


	8. Chapter 3

**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

**Kamen Rider: Whistler by Agore**

**Pair: Possibly Shimizu x Irish or Shimizu x Akiha**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Mecha, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo, short story each chapter**

**Synopsis Chapter 3: Pertandingan semifinal dibatalkan, turnamen dihentikan. Salah seorang peserta menghilang! Shimizu akhirnya bertemu dengan "kebenaran" tentang SeedDestiny**

**Chapter 3: The truth has been spoken!**

"Gawat, Shimizu. Gawat."

"Ada apa?"

Shimizu terheran-heran ketika Katoru Ziguzaki, kawannya di akademi ini, menghampirinya dengan keringat bercucuran dan napas ngos-ngosan. Ia juga merupakan pengguna SD berbakat, dia pengguna SD khusus Wingdom Type 77 "Millenium", dengan ciri khas 2 beam saber.

"Pertandingan Semifinal dibatalkan!"

"Aku sudah tidak menganggapnya gawat. Pasti ada alasan tertentu kan sampai dibatalkan. Misalnya ada error atau maintenance….."

"Tidak, bukan itu. Salah satu peserta menghilang, dan pihak akademi menganggap ini sebagai penculikan."

"Siapa? Siapa yang diculik?"

Ia mengkhawatirkan Akiha-nee, karena Akiha-nee juga merupakan semifinalis. Shimizu sangat khawatir jika Akiha-nee yang diculik.

"A…Akiha-senpai."

"APA?!"

Shimizu kaget, marah, bercampur satu. Ia langsung lari menuju ruang kepsek tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia meminta kejelasan tentang hal ini, serta mengajukan diri untuk mencari Akiha-nee.

"Oy-oy mau kemana?"

"Ruang Kepsek."

"Oy… itu sembrono tahu."

Katoru Ziguzaki, biasa dipanggil oleh kawannya Toru, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal akibat kelelahan setelah berlari. Ia yakin pasti Shimizu pasti ingin menyelamatkan Akiha-nee. Itu sangat beralasan, karena Akiha-nee merupakan keluarga satu2nya yang dimiliki Shimizu.

Braaakkk

Terdengar suara pintu terbanting, gara-gara ada orang yang membuka paksa dengan tak sabaran.

"Shimizu-kun. Kau pasti punya alasan untuk dating kesini kan?"

"Yah… Aku ingin kejelasan tentang penculikan Akiha-nee."

"Sejujurnya, kau sangat tidak sopan langsung mendobrak pintu ruanganku, Shimizu. Kau bisa saja melanggar kedisiplinan berat. Ini sekolah militer, boy-kun."

"Aku segera ingin kejelasan, jangan berputar-putar lagi, pak."

"Baiklah, orang yang mampu mengetahui sedikit tujuan tentang adanya sekolah ini, baiklah akan kuberitahu, nak. Shirayuuki Akiha, telah menghilang kemarin malam, dan ada surat yang tertinggal di kamarnya, dari penculiknya. Isinya adalah untuk menyerahkan core* atau siswi ini kehilangan kemampuannya."

"Onore….."

"Kau sudah pasti tahu kan tentang Core? Hacker hebat sepertimu seharusnya diberi apresiasi, karena telah menyadarkan Departemen Pertahanan bahwa ada lubang keamanan yang sangat fatal."

"Pak, aku ingin mencari Akiha-nee. Segera izinkan aku untuk masuk 'Resimen Private',pak."

"Aku masih belum bisa mengijinkan…"

"Aku akan bertindak. Akiha-nee merupakan keluargaku satu2nya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kembali."

Pak kepsek menghela napas, ia sudah sangat mengenal Shimizu. Siswa potensial yang mampu mencengangkan isi sekolah dengan pencapaiannya, membuatnya tertarik dengan perkembangan Shimizu. Apalagi Shimizu sepertinya menemukan 'sesuatu' di balik SD system.

"Baiklah,nak. Tapi buat dirimu tidak ketahuan oleh PM atau pengawas kode etik siswa militer. Bisa2 kamu akan di penjara, makan makanan basi. Buat dirimu berada di bayangan, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Baik, pak. Saya permisi."

Shimizu melangkah keluar dengan ekspresi tegap siap menjalankan misi.

"Baiklah Shimizu-kun, apa fakta yang akan kau temukan selanjutnya?"

* * *

Shimizu melihat langit malam dengan tatapan tajam. Ia membulatkan tekat untuk menyelamatkan Akiha-nee, yang terperangkap oleh penculik yang ia ketahui sebagai kelompok anti SD system. Ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan Akademi, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa yang cukup mengerikan, dan seorang berjubah hitam mengahadang langkahnya.

"Shimizu, tekadmu sungguh sangat kuat yah.."

"Siapa kau?"

"Siapa aku, tak penting buatmu. Mungkin aku akan mengatakan clue-nya. 5 Januari 2014."

"Tanggal itu…"

"Penyerangan di kota Kiangsi."

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta tentang SD system. Aku menyarankan agar kau mencuri saja core yang dimita lalu serahkan saja ke anti SD. Itu akan menyelamatkan Negara Zero, termasuk dirimu dan juga kakakmu itu, serta teman-temanmu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Meskipun kau sudah curiga tentang SD system. Hahahahaha. Kau ternyata masih plin-plan. SD system hanya dibuat sebagai percobaan untuk megaproyek yang sesungguhnya. Bukan untuk membuat baju perang, bukan. Tapi core yang dihasilkan dari data2 SD yang kalian gunakan. Core tersebut digunakan untuk membuat Mecha yang sangat mengerikan, dan kemudian memaksa kalian yang berpotensi untuk mempilotinya. Kau pasti mendengar senpai-mu di tahun akhir, sepasang siswa-siswi tewas saat misi pertamanya di militer kan? Misi pertama mereka adalah mencoba system core mecha terkutuk itu! Melihat kegagalan ini mereka akhirnya membuat rencana terakhir, yaitu membuat serum berdasarkan energy yang kalian keluarkan bersama SD kalian! Artinya menghisap kehidupan kalian! Kalian akan mati perlahan-lahan sebagai kelinci percobaan. Dan core yang diincar anti SD merupakan serum itu!"

"Apa aku harus mempercayai omonganmu itu?"

"kau seharusnya sudah mencapai kesimpulan akhir dalam penyelidikanmu, kau tahu fakta sebenranya tentang SD system kan?"

"Apa….."

"Bodoh."

Ia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak, menghilang di gelapnya malam, meninggalkan Shimizu yang masih shock.

"Tak mungkin…..

SD system

Hanyalah….

Wadah pengumpul…..

SD system…. Proyek pembangunan biomiliter, modernisasi militer…..

Mecha generasi pertama…..coupling system…..

Core….serum…..untuk meningkatkan sinkronisasi kecocokan….

Perkataanya benar. Ia benar."

* * *

Note:Core yang dimaksud berhubungan dengan core di "Future Warfare"


	9. Chapter 4

**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

**Gundam series by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatake**

**Kamen Rider: Whistler by Agore**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Mecha, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo, Short Story each chapter**

**Synopsis Chapter 4: Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Shimizu berhasil membongkar tentang proyek SD. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah permainan dari militer Negara Zero, namun di sisi lain, ternyata juga banyak kegelapan yang disembunyikan, yang bukan berasal dari pihak militer! Jadi, apakah SeedDestiny merupakan permainan militer dan pemerintah Zero? **

**Chapter 4: "_Sides_"**

**-HAPPY READING :)-**

* * *

Di suatu malam yang tenang, saat itu langit cerah penuh bintang, bulan sabit menampakkan pesonanya. Di sebuah kamar yang terletak di asrama pria, terdapat seorang pria yang serius memperhatikan monitor sambil mengetik cepat. Jarinya tak pernah berhenti untuk selalu menekan keyboard, sesekali juga menekan mouse dengan tangan kanannya. Waktu itu menunjukkan pukul 20.00 malam, para siswa di SDA sedang menikmati waktu istirahat dan santai, setelah latihan praktek tempur yang cukup melelahkan. Sebagian besar siswa pasti sedang mandi atau berbaring sejenak untuk melepas penat, namun tidak bagi siswa ini, yang sibuk memainkan komputer di kamar asramanya.

Shimizu, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, dan masih mengenakan sarung tangan bertuliskan "Mobile Limiter". Ia sedang membobol dokumen rahasia Departemen Pertahanan Negara Zero. Mengapa ia bisa senekat itu? Alasannya sudah jelas, motivasi dirinya sejak dia masuk disini.

**::'''''''::**

**TOP SECRET DOCUMENT**

**PROJECT "CORE"**

**ZERO MILITARY DEPARTEMENT|ZERO ARMY FORCES**

**::...::**

Setelah suksesnya pembuatan mesin perang mecha robot tipe "alpha mobile" serta tipe "beta Freedom" merupakan langkah besar untuk perkembangan sebuah energi yang tak terbatas, "CORE".

Departemen Militer bersama dengan Departemen Pertahanan serta Angkatan Perang Negara Zero, memutuskan untuk menunjuk sejumlah perusahan teknologi besar untuk menemukan sebuah cara inovasi untuk menciptakan "CORE".

Perusahaan tersebut adalah SDWingdom, Linux Industries, Sugou Heavy Industries.

Mereka diwajibkan untuk menciptakan sebuah metode untuk mengumpulkan data demi pembuatan "CORE". Selain itu, juga menciptakan inovasi-inovasi baru tentang perkembangan angkatan perang yang baru saja dibentuk, "Blitzkreig Division".

SDWingdom mampu mengajukan proposal yang menarik, dan segera direalisasikan dalam waktu dekat, sebuah system armor personel dengan kode "Armored Rider", serta mereka mampu membuat system yang menjadi dasar tersebut "SEED".

Ujicoba system SEED berhasil, siap untuk diproduksi secara massal, sebagai alat pelatihan siswa militer yang melamar menjadi pilot mecha robot. Semua perusahan yang ditunjuk dialihkan ke produksi system SEED, dengan memproduksi Driver dengan dasar system SEED. Pengecualian untuk Sugou Heavy Industries, tetap dalam proyek pembangunan system mecha robot.

Sebuah sekolah dibentuk di kota Republic City, di tanah milik Negara Zero yang telah diakui oleh UE (United of Earth). Sekolah militer khusus untuk melatih siswa menjadi pilot mecha robot, serta sebagai wadah pengumpulan data untuk membuat "CORE".

Ditemukan system "Coupling", oleh Sugou Heavy Industries, system yang menghubungan gelombang otak antar pasangan pilot mecha robot. Kendala, masih belum mempunyai mecha yang cocok untuk system ini.

Data yang dikumpulkan menuai hasil yang sukses. Data yang menjajikan, hebat, dan lengkap. Pembuatan "CORE" mulai dilakukan Departement Military bersama SDWingdom.

Linux mengajukan diri untuk ikut dalam pengembangan mecha khusus coupling system. Usul ini telah disetujui. Linux bergabung dengan Sugou Heavy Industries.

Invasi Negara Cortibians membahayakan! Segera diambil tindakan darurat! Proyek sementara dihentikan, pasukan yang siap tempur diluncurkan untuk bertahan.

Invasi semakin menjadi, Negara berada di situasi sulit. Akhirnya terjadi kesepakatan dengan Negara Cortibians, segara membentuk unit "BOA" untuk memuluskan langkah Negara Cortibians menuju daerah selatan. "BOA" merupakan unit kolaborasi tentara Zero serta Cortibians.

Sebagai imbalan, "BOA" akan membasmi orang-orang yang berkhianat di proyek "CORE". Mereka berusaha untuk merebutnya dan menjadikannya sebagai kekuatan yang mengerikan untuk menghancurkan Negara.

Mecha khusus coupling system selesai, ujicoba segera dilakukan. Sebagai tester adalah pasangan siswa dan siswi SD Academy tahun terakhir, Akasha Ryuujo dan Bridgette Matilda.

Percobaan gagal, tester gugur dalam percobaan coupling system. Ada indikasi peretasan oleh musuh Negara. Tugas "BOA" dianggap gagal, segera membentuk unit khusus dibawah Intelejen Zero. Musuh Negara diberikan kode "Dark Age".

"CORE" berhasil disempurnakan setelah kejadian percobaan gagal, serum untuk menambah kemungkinan kecocokan coupling system dan "CORE" berhasil dibuat. Bahan bakunya merupakan data energy dan gelombang otak para user SDDriver.

Masalah kembali muncul, muncul kelompok ekstremis Anti-SD. Berusaha untuk mengagalkan proyek yang hampir selesai ini. Ditetapkan sebagai kelompok teroris berbahaya dibawah Dark Age.

Ditemukan indikasi bahwa Dark Age telah memengaruhi orang-orang ekstremis sehingga tercipta….

* * *

"Sial, mereka telah mengetahui ada system keamanan yang bocor, aku harus segera harus kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

Anti-SD telah….. Dark Age….

"Sial sial sial! Aku harus keluar sekarang."

Shimizu berusaha keras untuk keluar, supaya ia tidak tertangkap basah oleh Departemen Pertahanan. Kan berabe jika ketahuan, bisa-bisa dianggap sebagai pekhianat Negara dan bisa dihukum mati!

Bunyi keyboard yang dipencet begitu nyaringnya membentuk suara yang khas, Shimizu masih berusaha keras untuk lolos tanpa menghilangkan jejak. Dan….

"Berhasil…Huft…"

Dark Age merupakan dalang di balik pembentukan Anti-SD (Shimizu tidak terlalu memperhatikan teks ini yang muncul begitu ia berhasil keluar)

Pemimpin Dark Age….telah teridentifikasi…Ro…Johannsen (Shimizu juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan teks ini)

* * *

_**Zero Distric, Republic City**_

_**January 16th, 2015**_

_**09:00 AM**_

_**Technical Sergeant Sharle Vdrietta and First Sergeant Luna Baskerville**_

_**"Private Regiment"**_

"Henshin"

Sharle serta senpainya Luna berteriak bersamaan. Ia mengubah wujudnya menjadi Armored Rider Maiden Knight serta senpainya menjadi Armored Rider Valeria. Mereka sedang berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang irregular, sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat oleh mereka, sekumpulan monster.

"Curse Maiden"

Sharle mengeluarkan skillnya, menebas dengan kecepatan cahaya yang meningalkan sebuah tebasan bertubi-tubi terhadap sekumpulan monster tersebut. Luna pun tak mau kalah, ia segera mengeluarkan tombak cahaya yang mampu diproduksi mandiri dengan kekuatan energi SEED-nya, lalu dilemparkan kearah monster tersebut.

Monster2 itu kemudian meledak, bersama asap yang mengepul. Namun itu masih belum selesai, masih ada monster, yang lebih besar lagi, menyerang mereka berdua.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba ada monster sih…" Gerutu Sharle sambil mencoba memecut monster tersebut dengan pedang 3in1-nya. (Great Sword or Rapier, Whip, Great Lance) yang sudah ia ubah menjadi pecut.

"Entah… tapi kita harus focus untuk mengahadapinya. Ini merupakan tugas kita sebagai resimen private."

Namun, monster tersebut tiba2 malah menembakkan bola energy tepat kearah mereka, terpaksa membuat mereka menghindarinya. Sialnya, ternyata monster tersebut bergerak dengan sangat cepat, sehingga monster itu memiliki jarak ideal untuk menyerang telak mereka.

"Sial"

"Cih…."

TRINGGG

Muncul seorang pemuda yang dengan tepatnya mampu menahan serangan monster tersebut, membuat monster tersebut terpental ke belakang, sementara pemuda itu hanya terseret ke belakangnya saja.

"Shimizu kau…." Sharle terkejut dengan kehadiran Shimizu yang telah menyelamatkannya dan Luna.

"Seharusnya kau tidak disini, kouhai-kun. Kau bukan anggota Resimen Private, biar masalah ini menjadi urusan kami."

"Keadaan ini sudah terlalu gawat, kalian tidak akan mampu menghadapinya. Bahkan aku mendengar kabar bahwa teman kalian mengalami luka yang parah, namun untungnya dibantu oleh siswa2 yang lain."

Kemudian ia menggambar pola ke HP touchscreen-nya ,lalu meletakannya di Mobile Sword yang dipenganggnya, tepat di lingkaran yang berdekatan dengan gagang pedang.

"Henshin"

Shimizu terselimuti armor dominan biru,putih dan sedikit warna hitam. Ia berubah menjadi Armored Rider Whistler (bentuknya mirip dengan Strike Freedom). Kemudian ia berlari kearah monster tersebut.

Ia menebas monster tersebut tanpa memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk membalas serangannya. Monster tersebut berteriak serta mundur secara perlahan-lahan. Shimizu kemudian menebas horizontal ke arah atas monster tersebut hingga terlempar ke udara.

"Mobile Gun"

Pedang yang dipegang Shimizu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Senapan Beam Laser. Shimizu kemudian me-lock monster tersebut sambil bersiap menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

"Lock-On"

Lantas Shimizu menekan pelatuk senapannya, tembakan laser beam keluar mengarah ke monster tersebut

"Fire Blaze"

Tepat saat tembakan Shimizu mengenai sasarannya, Sebuah bola api juga tepat mengenai monster tersebut secara telak, membuat monster tersebut meledak, dan mengeluarkan bola api serta asap yang cukup besar.

"Irish-senpai."

Shimizu mendengus lumayan kesal. Serangan terakhirnya sempat diganggu oleh senpainya sekaligus patnernya, Irish Linuxia.

"Senpai, mengapa kau juga disini?"

"Ingat, aku juga merupakan anggota resimen private. Masa kau lupa sih? Kejamnya."

"Irish, bagaimana dengan tugasmu di sector selatan?" Kata Luna sambil de-henshin.

"Disana sudah terkendali, meskipun aku sempat kerepotan. Untungnya ada bala bantuan, sehingga aku mampu mengatasinya senpai."

"Bagus. Setidaknya kita masih dapat mengatasi ini sambil menunggu tentara Zero datang."

"Senpai, seharusnya kita melibatkan siswa non anggota resimen untuk ikut melindungi daerah ini." Irish memohon persetujuan senpainya yang juga merupakan pimpinan di regunya. "Kita kekurangan orang sekarang, banyak teman resimen kita yang terluka cukup parah."

"Dan juga…" tiba-tiba Shimizu menambahkan "Tentara Zero tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini, masalah ini dilimpahkan ke kita, SDDriver User. Karena kemampuan Driver kita yang mampu menumpas monster tersebut."

"Sial…keadaan ini semakin rumit saja." Luna frustasi dengan keadaan sekarang. "Baiklah, kau Ssgt Shimizu, meskipun ini tidak resmi, kau diangkat menjadi anggota sementara Regu 4 Resimen Private."

"Haik, senpai."

"Kita susun rencana, aku dan Sharle akan pergi ke timur melapor ke komandan di regu 1, serta ikut meng-support regu 2 dan 3. Sementara kalian pergilah ke barat untuk membantu Regu 5,6,dan 7. Satu hal lagi, Irish, hubungi regu 9 dan 10 untuk mengamankan daerah utara dan selatan bersama para siswa non-anggota resimen."

"Haik, senpai."

"Ayo Sharle…"

"Hmmm" Sharle mengangguk.

Shimizu bersama Irish kemudian menuju kearah barat. Sesekali mereka menggunakan boosternya yang terbatas untuk mempercepat langkah mereka. Irish mencoba berkomunikasi dengan regu 9 &amp; 10 sesuai yang diperintahkan. Sementara Shimizu focus untuk menggapai regu 5,6,dan 7 tepat waktu.

"Bagaimana, senpai? Apa kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan regu 9 dan 10?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Mereka akan mengamankan daerah utara dan selatan sebentar lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Shimizu?"

"Ada apa senpai?"

"Apa kau tidak menyelamatkan kakakmu?"

Deg. Tiba-tiba dada Shimizu terasa tertusuk

"Aku…."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku masih belum yakin tentang kebenaran berita penculikan Akiha-nee."

"Apakah kau masih mempercayai bahwa pemerintah masih suka menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Itulah yang kuyakini."

Tiba-tiba, Irish berhenti. Ia kemudian de-henshin. Rambut ungu panjangnya berkibar-kibar diterpa oleh angin, di wajahnya rasa kesedihan yang sama dialami oleh Shimizu, saat kehilangan kakaknya. Tangannya diletakkan di dada, tepat di jantungnya. Dada yang besar yang siapapun yang melihatnya akan menelan ludah, apalagi kurva tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Ada apa, Irish senpai?"

"Setidaknya kau mulai percaya dengan pemerintah… Shimizu."

"Mengapa? Apa gara2 ayahmu yang merupakan anggota dewan jenderal?"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan keluargaku? Apakah kau tidak percaya dengan ayahku?" Irish mengatakannya sambil terisak

"Tidak…bukan begitu…."

Shimizu sangat percaya dengan keluarga Linuxia. Selain mereka baik kepadanya serta kedermawanan mereka memberikan sebuah pekerjaan tetap selain part time job di game center, serta membantu membayar sekolahnya, ditambah dengan menawari sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali, House of Linuxia, kediaman Irish senpai. Namun Ia menolaknya, ia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen. Ia juga mengenal baik ayah Irish senpai. Ia bahkan sempat berbicara hati-ke-hati dengan beliau. Ia merupakan orang yang jujur, pelindung, dan penyanyang, dibalik kekaleman dan tidak banyak bicaranya beliau.

Selain itu, perusahaan Linux tidak pernah memberikan data SDDriver ke militer. Karena sifat SDDriver mereka merupakan "produk luar militer" namun dapat digunakan hanya sebatas dengan akademi, tidak bisa diupgrade ketika menjadi militer nantinya. Itulah membuat Shimizu percaya dengan keluarga Linuxia.

"Shimizu! Tolonglah percaya kepadaku! Serta keluargaku! Sert pemerintah! Ayahku telah memberitahukan situasinya kepadaku, karena ia tahu kau pernah membobol rahasia Negara. Ia mengatakan padaku untuk membuat kau percaya terhadap pemerintah! Tolonglah Shimizu."

Shimizu terdiam beberapa saat, sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Alir matanya menetes perlahan.

"Baiklah aku akan percaya kepadamu akan percaya kepadamu dan pemerntah."

"Shimizu.." Irish tersenyum bahagia, sambil menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak….Hitagi-chan, ayo kita harus membantu regu 5,6,dan 7."

"Hitagi-chan….Shimizu-kun…"

Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Shimizu, serta menciumnya. Ia merasa bahagia dipanggil Hitagi-chan, sesuai panggilannya di waktu SMP kelas 2 saat dipanggil Shimizu pertama kalinya.

"Irish-senpai, apa maksudnya ini…" Shimizu terkejut apa yang dilakukan oleh Irish terhadapnya.

"Kau memanggilku dengan Hitagi, aku merasa bahagia dipanggil seperti itu. Senjougahara Hitagi, heroine anime favoritmu. Kau bilang aku mirip dengannya."

Irish memang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Senjougahara Hitagi, namun dengan dada yang sedikit lebih besar. Senjougahara Hitagi dari Anime Monogatari series, yang merupakan anime yang sering ditonton oleh Shimizu, dan Shimizu sangat menyukai chara Senjougahara Hitagi.

"Ahh…" Wajah Shimizu terlihat kebingungan, namun kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman yang terindah, terindah yang dapat dilihat oleh Irish. "Aku ingat hal itu. Sepertinya…" Muncul rasa cinta terhadap Irish dalam hati Shimizu.

"Sepertinya apa, Shimizu?"

"Ah tidak. Kita harus cepat Irish senpai, regu 5,6,&amp;7 mungkin tidak akan bertahan dengan lama, makanya kita harus cepat."

"Baiklah, Shimizu." Jawab Irish disertai dengan senyum kebahagian yang amat sangat.

"HENSHIN"

Mereka berteriak bersamaan, dengan diselimuti aura dan armor masing-masing. Mereka siap tempur dengan armored masing-masing. Whistler dan Linux Irish.

* * *

"Aku teringat tentang penyelidikanku, ketika aku berusaha untu membantu regu lain."

[Sepertinya aku pernah mengingatnya, bahwa pemerintah dan militer tidak sepenuhnya salah…..]

[**Anti-SD merupakan bentukan Dark Ages, hasil pengaruh dari Dark Age**]

[**Pemimpin Anti-SD adalah Ro..Johannsen. Roy Johannsen**]

[Apa…..sial. apakah itu benar…namun aku yakin aku tak salah, aku sempat membaca kalimat itu dokumen itu sebelum aku keluar]

[**5 Januari 2014**]

[Jadi, yang semalam itu… adalah Roy Johannsen! Sial sial sial!]

[Aku telah melewatkan 2 fakta, 2 fakta yang tak terlalu kuperhatikan karena aku terburu-buru untuk keluar. Mengapa Johannsen, mengapa Roy, mengapa kau berbuat seperti ini….]

[Aku akan memilih sisi pemerintah...]

* * *

**Agore is back! Again! Ohhh yeahhh!**

**Yah sekarang updatenya lebih teratur dan tertata**

**Tak biasanya Author buat Fic yang wordnya lebih dari 2K, dan seharusnya fic ini per chapternya singkat**

**Tapi karena ini bertepatan dengan hardiknas, dan fic saya ini berlatarkan sekolah serta sedikit memuat pendidikan, jadi chapter ini merupakan chapter spesial! Yeee! 2K Yeee!**

**(Authornya alay woy! Ayo gebukin!)**

**Mau coba-coba lu? Mau gue tembakin pake ss-2 mau lu?**

**(*Reader kembali duduk manis*)**

**Dan juga karena ini spesial, ane kasih sedikit fakta tentang kisah ini. Yup kisah ini sebenarnya berhubungan dengan fic ane yang lain, _Future Warfare, _mengambil setting sekitar 1 tahun setelah kisah ini. Jika anda para reader terhomat pernah membaca Future Warfare dan fic ini, maka anda akan menemukan 1 kesamaan yang paling menonjol, yaitu latarnya di Negara/Tanah Zero.**

**(Alah fic yang dihentikan itu yahhh? ngapain diberitahu kalau ficnya malah berhenti. Mendingan kagak usah)**

**Hikks Hikks *Author nangis. Sithik sing moco lan memberikan Review, jadinya ane berhenti nulis fic Future Warfare. Namun, sepertinya saya akan melanjutkannya setelah fic ini tamat. Karena memang melanjutkan kisah Kamen Rider Whistler, dengan chara baru, tapi mereka kagak bisa jadi Kamen Rider, tapi jadinya pilot Mecha Robot.**

**Sudah cukup sampai disini, nanti kebanyakan. Udah lelah author nulisnya, 3 jam jhoooonnnnnn.**

**Tolong reviewnya yahhhh...komentar anda sangat membantu dalam mengembangkan fic ini. Dan juga Favorite and Follow fic ini juga, wokehhhh ;)**

**(Authornya terlalu aktif dan alay)**

**Hmmm... *Sambil ngongkang SS-2**

**(Kabur...)**

**Salam Hangat dari Agore :) ;)**


	10. Chapter 5

**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

**Gundam series by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatake**

**Kamen Rider: Whistler by Agore**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Mecha, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo, Short Story each chapter**

**Synopsis Chapter 5: Dalang dari serangan di Distric Zero terungkap! Dan malah menjadi pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan! **

**Chapter 5: Reunion!**

**Happy Reading ;)**

* * *

_**West Zero Distric, Republic City**_

_**January 16th, 2015**_

_**10.15 a.m.**_

_**Staff Sergeant Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu and Technical Sergeant Irish Linuxia**_

_**"Private Regiment"**_

* * *

"Syukurlah kita tidak terlambat, Irish-senpai."

"Meskipun pihak kita sudah di 'outnumbered' oleh monster-monster itu. Tapi kita masih sempat untuk mengcovernya."

"Mobile Sword!"

Situasi di distrik barat, saat ini sebenarnya sudah sangat parah. Pasukan Resimen Private telah dilumpuhkan oleh monster-monster yang menyerang, dengan tujuan yang masih misteri. Dengan kedatangan bantuan dari grup 4 yaitu Shimizu dan Irish, grup 5, 6, dan 7 dapat membalikkan keadaaan. Meskipun di grup 5 hanya tersisa satu orang, begitu juga grup 6. Sementara grup 7 anggotanya sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

Sriiiing

Sriiing

Sriiiiing

Shimizu dengan mobile swordnya menebas satu persatu monster yang mengeroyoknya, kemudian tumbang satu per satu dibelakang Shimizu. Sementara itu Irish menggunakan skill 'Fire Blaze' serta laser beam yang keluar dari senjatanya (gabungan antara tombak dengan staff).

"Wilhem, urus rekan yang lain yang sudah tak berdaya. Untuk monster akan kutangani."

"Baik, Irish."

Arte Wilhem, pangkat Staff Sergeant, anggota grup 5, SDDriver tipe 'Mechanic'. Ia dengan alatnya yang bernama 'Transmitter', sejenis alat untuk memindahkan benda atau orang ke tempat lain yang diinginkan. Ia berusaha memindahkan rekan-rekannya, namun ia kesulitan, akibat dari monster-monster yang menembakinya.

"Irish, aku tidak bisa kalau begini caranya. Berikan aku perlindungan."

"Aku yang akan melindungimu, Wilhem. Irish, kau support Shimizu. Aku telah menemukan indikasi sesosok yang sangat kuat, berbeda dengan monster-monster …. ia seorang manusia. Ia menggunakan SDDriver yang tak dikenali."

"Apa!? Baiklah, Iwaizumi. Kau lindungilah Wilhem, aku akan membantu Shimizu."

Miyaji Iwaizumi, pangkat Technical Sergeant, anggota grup 6, Type 07 Wingdom 'Black Comb'. Ia menembaki monster-monster yang berusaha mengacaukan evakuasi rekan-rekannya dengan dual SMG-nya. Terkadang ia berganti dengan dual swordnya untuk menebas langsung monster-monster yang kelewat hampir mendekati rekannya.

"Wilhem, apakah semua sudah terevakuasi?"

"Sudah, Iwaizumi."

"Yosh baiklah, bantulah aku dengan mega canon-mu itu."

* * *

Monster-monster terlihat bergelimpangan. Mereka sudah menjadi mayat segar, daging melimpah disini jika anda mau makan daging monster. Namun tak jauh dari tumpukan daging segar monster, ada siulet seperti orang mendekat. Ia tampak memegang scythe, semakin dekar, wujud aslinya terungkap. Ia adalah SDDriver User, dengan armor hitam mengkilap dengan garis kebiruan sebagai hiasan bagian armor kepala dan tubuhnya. Ia nampak seperti pasukan salib dengan chain plate.

"Jadi, kau dibalik semua ini…"

"Heeeh…"

Tanpa basa basi Shimizu langsung menerjangnya. Shimizu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menebasnya , namun pergerakan dari User itu sangat lincah, ia mampu menghindari tebasan Shimizu, membuat Shimizu hanya menebas angin saja. Bahkan ia mampu menebas telak Shimizu dengan Scythe-nya.

"Arkhhh sial…."

"Heehh…"

SRIIIINGGGG

CRSHHHH CRSSHHHHH

"Apa-apaan ini."

User itu termakan 'Dimensional Frust' yang dikeluarkan oleh Irish. Irish tepat waktu untuk menolong Shimizu. User itu termakan dan terpental ke belakang oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan gambar bintang besar.

"Terima kasih, Irish-senpai."

"Sama-sama, Shimizu. Segeralah, Shimizu. Musuh kita sudah melemah, ayo serang dengan final attackmu."

User tersebut sudah sangat melemah akibat skill Irish, bahkan armornya telah terkikis sangat banyak. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri, kemudian berlari mengayunkan Scythe-nya ke Shimizu yang sudah langsung menerjangnnya.

Shimizu mengambil Handphone yang terpasang di pedangnya, ia lalu menggambar pola di layar tersebut. Kemudian memasangkannya kembali, dan diputar HP tersebut beserta lingkaran pemicu yang ada di pedangnya.

'Mobile Sword, Grand Slash.'

Shimizu dan User tersebut saling adu tebas, namun sebenarnya sudah terlihat siapa yang memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Tentub saja Shimizu, selain ia menggunakan 'Final Attack Rider', musuhnya sudah sangat lemah.

User itu de-henshin, menampakkan wujud aslinya. Ternyata ia seorang pria berusia 30 puluhan.

"Kau….." Shimizu sambil de-henshin. Ia begitu marah saat melihat pria itu berbaju Anti-SD. "Mana Akiha-nee?"

Pria itu tertawa.

"Ohhh siswi itu ya. Seharunya kau berterima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkannya, dari kelinci percobaan pemerintah. Arkkhhh."

Ia ditebas dengan Mobile Sword oleh Shimizu. Tidak mematikan tapi cukup untuk membuat pendarahan yang cukup hebat.

"Ia bukan kelinci percobaan. Kalianlah yang membuatnya menjadi kelinci percobaan. Dan kau munafik! Anti-SD menggunakan SDDriver! Jika kau tak mengatakan dimana nee-san berada, maka akan kupenggal kepalamu."

"Heeeh… Driver ini telah disucikan, disucikan dari system pemerintah yang otoriter itu. Driver ini telah terlahir kembali berkat tuan Sumeriil, yang memimpin kami Anti-SD serta Dark Age!"

"Cepat katakan dimana Akiha-nee berada!"

"Heehhh… apakah kau mau memenggal kepalaku?"

Mobile Sword Shimizu telah menggores sedikit leher User itu.

"Jadi kau memang berniat untuk membunuhku. Fu fu fu. Baiklah sebagai reward atas keteguhanmu, akan kuberitahu. Ia berada di gudang tak jauh dari sini."

Cresshhhhh

Shimizu memenggal kepala User itu.

Irish yang melihat pemandangan itu, hatinya sangat terkejut. Ia kaget melihat rasa tak ampun yang ditunjukkan Shimizu, biasanya Shimizu tidak begini, pikirnya.

"Kenapa…. Shimizu...?"

Shimizu menoleh kearah Irish…. Tatapannya begitu tajam, tatapan berhasrat membunuh musuhnya tanpa ampun.

Hanya bebarapa saat Shimizu memandang Irish, ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, dan tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Shimizu langsung berlari, mungkin menuju ke lokasi Shiraayuki Akiha diculik &amp; disekap.

* * *

Shimizu telah sampai di gudang. Ia terkejut setelah melihat mobil pengangkut pasukan khusus anti terror Zero yang kosong. Ia kemudian mengubah arm-nya menjadi Great Gun. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gudang dengan langkah hati-hati penuh kewaspadaan.

Ia terus masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut. Semakin masuk, ia semakin terkejut karena melihat banyak pasukan khusus AT yang gugur. Pasti disini sempat ada pertempuran. Shimizu semakin khawatir, jangan-jangan Akiha-nee tidak selamat.

Jantungnya tersu berpacu, ia kemudian berlari, tidak melangkah hati-hati kembali. Ia berhasrat untuk segera menemukan Akiha-nee, dan jika ada musuh, maka ia akan membunuhnya.

…..

….

Akiha-nee!

Shimizu akhirnya menemukan Akiha-nee dalam keadaan mulut disekap, tangan dan kaki diikat kuat. Shimizu mencoba melepaskan ikatannya dan memeriksa denyut nadi Akiha-nee. Napas lega Shimizu terdengar, menandakan Akiha-nee masih hidup.

"Cepat selamatkan gadis itu…..dan pergi dari sini. Disini akan menjadi pertempuran mahadahsyat."

Shimizu kaget ketika ada orang yang menyuruhnya pergi. Ia kemudian menatap pria itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Pria tersebut berdiri membelakanginya, serta sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ohhh….ternyata Shimizu."

Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya. Ia memiliki gaya rambut panjang ala chara-chara cowok cantik dalam bayangan para fujoshi. Namun wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia berkarakter kuat dan terkesan meremehkan orang lain. Ia berpostur tinggi, lebih tinggi sedikit daripada Shimizu. Ia mengenakan seragam tempur Pasukan khusus AT.

"Kau….. Herman Ketsner…."

"Jadi apakah reuni rivalnya sudah selesai?"

Ketsner dan Shimizu sama-sama terkejut. Mereka memandang keatas, disana telah berdiri 'musuh terbesar' yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacuan di distrik Zero di Republic City.

"Pengguna Wingdom 'Asteroid' dan juga 'Whistler', cukup menarik untuk dijadikan lawan."

"Sialan kau Roy!? Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua !?" Amuk Shimizu.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya reuni antar rival saja, Johannsen. Juga reuni teman lama, yang sekarang menjadi saling bermusuhan."

Mereka semua saling memberikan tatapan ganas membunuh. Mereka saling berhasrat untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Dan tanpa dikomando atau dipicu, mereka saling bersiap dengan driver masing-masing.

**"HENSHIN!"**


	11. Chapter 6

**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

**Gundam series by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatake**

**Kamen Rider: Whistler by Agore**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Mecha, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo, Short Story each chapter**

**Synopsis Chapter 6: Ringkasan kisah Rival antara Shimizu dengan Ketsner. Rival klasik, abadi tak lekang oleh zaman.**

**Chapter 6: First Arrival, New Rival**

**HAPPY READING :)**

* * *

**_January _****_7_****_th 2014, _****_13_****_:30AM_**

**_SDAcademy, Zero Distric_**

**_Republic City_**

* * *

"Ahh akhirnya kita sampai, Shimizu-kun."

Akiha-nee terlihat merenggangkan tubuhnya, sepertinya perjalan jauh dan cukup lama ini membuatnya merasa lelah.

Aku pun sebenarnya juga sama.

"Jam setengah 2…. Murid-murid mungkin sedang mengikuti pembelajaran."

"Mungkin."

"Apakah kita akan langsung ikut kelas, Akiha-nee?"

"Langsung, itulah yang kudengar dari kepala sekolah kemarin."

Aku langsung menghela nafas sambil tertunduk malas.

"Langsung ikut pembelajaran!? Seharusnya kita diberi waktu istirahat kek… perjalanan 6 jam ini sangat melelahkan!"

"Jangan mengeluh yach…" Akiha-nee menyemangatiku dengan sifat kawaii-nya yang khas. "Lagipula ini akademi militer. Meski begitu, tetap semangat yach.."

Oh sial. Aku bisa nosebleed kalau begini terus.

"Baiklah, Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, apakah biodatamu sudah benar?"

Aku melihat kertas yang diserahkan wakil kepala sekolah kepadaku…

**Name: Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu**

**Gender: Male**

**Date of Birth: August 20th,1998**

**Place of Birth: Dokaidou, Zero (now gendarmerie area of United of Earth)**

**Rank: Sergeant Staff**

**Class: Knight, Gunslinger**

**Height: 1,69 m**

**Weight: 53 kg**

**Bloodtype: B**

**…**

Aku mengangguk, menandakan biodataku sudah sesuai.

"Baiklah." Sambil menerima kertas biodataku yang kukembalikan "Kamu akan masuk kelas 1-2, silahkan menuju ke lab SDDriver, karena sedang berlangsung pelajaran tentang penguasaan SDDriver, dan juga simulasi duel."

"Baik, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Aku kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Semangat Shimizu-kun."

Aku benar-benar nosebleed.

"Baiklah, Shirayuuki Akiha-san…"

* * *

**_SDDriver Development Lab_**

**_SeedDestiny Academy_**

"Baiklah, semuanya. Akan ada murid baru yang akan masuk kelas ini, masuklah Shimizu."

Seseorang masuk dengan langkah yang cukup tenang.

"Nama saya Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, saya mendapat rekomendasi dan beasiswa dari pemerintah untuk belajar di sekolah ini, saya harap dapat akrab dengan kalian semua."

Para siswi mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Baiklah, saya harap kalian semua bisa akrab dengan Shimizu. Oke baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya. Iwaizumi…"

"Haiikkk, sensei."

"Sekarang anda coba untuk meneliti SDDrivermu di alat ini, kemudian coba henshin."

"Baik, sensei."

Selagi Iwaizumi melakukan apa yang diperintah sensei, siswi-siwi yang ada di kelas itu malah tidak memperhatikan dengan serius. Mereka justru mengrubuti Shimizu sekaligus berkenalan+ngobrol dengannya.

"Cihh…"

Terdengar suara decakan. Para siswi yang sedang mengrubuti Shimizu pun sebagoan menoleh ke sumber asal suara.

"Ohh ternyata si sombong….."

"Dia tampan sih, tapi sombongnya minta ampun…."

"Dias sok cool….."

"Oke, selanjutnya kamu Herman Ketsner. Lakukan sama seperti yang dilakukan Iwaizumi, kemudian kamu simulasi duel dengan Iwaizumi."

Ia berjalan dengan gaya "sedikit angkuh dan mengitimidasi." Mungkin ditujukan kepada siswi-siswi yang tadi mengejeknya.

Shimizu juga memperhatikan siswa tersebut, siswa yang bernama Herman Ketsner. Ia memperhatikan Ketsner dengan tatapan serius, seolah sedang mengobservasi. Ketsner, yang sempat menoleh kebelangkang, juga memandangi Shimizu. Tatapannya juga sama dengan Shimizu.

…

…...

"Baiklah, pemenang duel simulasi ini adalah Herman Ketsner."

Ketsner berhasil me-KO lawannya, Iwaizumi. Pertarungan mereka tadi sangat sengit dan seru, karena mereka juga merupakan SD user terkuat, dengan masing-masing SDDriver istimewa, Asteroid dan Black Comb. Merah melawan kuning, biasanya para murid di kelas tersebut memanggilnya begitu. Kali ini merahlah pemenangnnya.

"Oke, Ketsner, kamu masih kuat bertarung lagi?"

"Masih, sensei. Aku ingin bertarung dengan murid baru itu."

"Hmmm…. Baiklah. Shimizu, taruh SDDrivermu di alat ini, kemudian henshin. Seperti yang dicontohkan Iwaizumi dan Ketsner tadi."

"Baik, Sensei."

'Anaylizing…. Complete.'

'Wingdom Type 01 Millenium. Class Knight Gunslinger'

'Staff Sergeant Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu.'

…..

**HENSHIN**

Shimizu mulai diselimuti cahaya putih terang, cahaya ini memberikan kostum battle yang dikenal sebagai armored rider. Dominan putih dengan biru yang ada di lengan, pundak, dan bagian samping helmnya. Bersenjatakan Beam laser dan shield.

"Heh, masih tipe basic…"

"Kau sombong sekali, belum tentu tipe basic lemah."

"Iyakah? Coba buktikan."

Tiba-tiba Shimizu berada di tepat hadapan Ketsner, dan mencoba menusuknya tepat di dada.

"Ck..." Ketsner berdecak.

Tak disangka-sangka, musuh yang jauh di bawah levelnya menurut di atas kertas, mampu memberikan kejutan dan membuatnya hampir terkena serangan fatal. Kalau saja ia tidak sempat bertahan dengan menyilangkan dual swordnya, pasti ia akan tertusuk oleh beam sabernya Shimizu.

"Kuat juga kau, kukira kau sekolah disini cuman cari cewek cantik doing."

"Maaf ya, aku bukan tipe seperti itu."

"Heh…."

* * *

Semenjak pertarungan itu, Shimizu dan Ketsner saling bersaing, meskipun perbedaan driver mereka berbeda jauh, namun skill Shimizu mampu membuat Ketsner kerepotan. Bahkan Shimizu berkali-kali mampu mengalahkan Ketsner hanya dengan SDDriver tipe basic.(meskipun drivernya sudah diupgrade sampai Mk 5, tetap saja perbedaan kualitas masih jauh di bawah SDDriver Istimewa macam Asteroid milik Ketsner.)

Bahkan Iwaizumi, yang dulunya merupakan rival Ketsner, begitu panggilan semua siswa seangkatannya, meskipun Iwaizumi tidak menganggap Kestner sebagai rival. Ia bahkan kalah jauh dengan Shimizu, meskipun ia memilik SDDriver istimewa BlackComb, yang dijuluki sebagai ksatria emas. Namun begitu, BlackComb Iwaizumi masih jauh dari 'ksatria emas', karena armornya sendiri masih berwarna perak.

Rival diantara mereka, Shimizu dengan Ketsner, nampaknya hanya berlangsung sekitar 5 bulan. Akibat konflik pertama di SDAcademy, dengan kasus tewasnya murid tahun keenam. Shimizu dengan sebagian besar murid berada di pihak 'oposisi' meminta kejelasan soal kasus itu, apalagi rumor beredar bahwa SDSytem merupakan 'kelinci percobaan' pemerintah. Ketsner, yang berada di pihak sekolah, karena keanggotaanya sebagai anggota OSIS dewan keamanan, melakukan 'cara kasar' menurut para oposisi. Hingga akhirnya Shimizu mengajak duel dengannya, dan menjadi duel terakhir.

Dan duel ini, duel yang berlangsung sangat seru dan mengangkan. Armor mereka retak-retak, helm keduanya pecah, menampakkan wajah bagian kanan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka menang. SDDriver Millenium milik Shimizu rusak berat, bahkan sampai tak bisa diperbaiki. Sedangkan milik Ketsner, ia mengalami rusak berat, namun butuh perbaikan yang lama.

Akibatnya, mereka mendapatkan hukuman dari sekolah. Shimizu di skors 3 bulan, sementara Ketsner 'dipindah tugaskan' ke unit khusus AT. Dan semenjak saat itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Waktu itu, tanggal 14 April 2014, waktu yang sama ketika Linux Industries mengalami pertikaian dengan SDWingdom.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Update spesial! Hari pertama di bulan Ramadhan!**

**Dan Tak Lupa...**

**Saya, Arata Gocharenko, mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :)**

**Serta, Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada reader semua, jika author punya salah kepada reader semua ;)**

**Tetap ikuti terus fic ini! Dan Terima kasih para reader yang telah membaca fic ini serta menunggu up-nya fic ini :D**


	12. Chapter 7

**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

**Gundam series by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatake**

**Bootfighter Windom XP SP-2 by Y. Kamada (YSK)**

**Kamen Rider: Whistler by Agore**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Mecha, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo, Short Story each chapter**

**Synopsis Chapter 7: Kisah awal Pertarungan antar pengembang SDDriver. Dan juga kisah awal antara Irish dan Shimizu menjadi partner.**

**Chapter 7: Partners and Civil War Developers-part 1**

**HAPPY READING :)**

* * *

**_March, 23th 2014_**

**_SD Academy_**

**_Zero Distric, Republic City_**

Sudah hampir 2 minggu pembelajaran sesungguhnya kuikuti di SD Academy. Meskipun sebenarnya saat aku tepat tiba disini, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, langsung mengikuti pembelajaran. Namun itu hanya beberapa hari saja, dan kemudian libur.

Aku masih berada di atas kasur, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih tercecer. Waktu menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. Maklum, hari minggu aku malas bangun pagi. Lagipula, tubuhku kaku semua akibat aktifitas berat seminggu belakangan, dan juga harus berduel dengan si Ketsner sialan itu.

Oh ya! Aku ingat! Aku memiliki acara interview untuk pekerjaan magangku. Sial, padahal acaranya dimulai jam setengah 10. Aku pun bergegas berganti pakaian, memakai parfum, kemudian langsung pergi ke tempat interview pekerjaanku.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang di LinTech, yang merupakan cabang industry dari Linux Industries milik General Garros Linuxia. Apakah anda peserta interview untuk magang di sini?"

Tunggu dulu, Linux Industries? Bukannya itu milik keluarga Linuxia? Jadi aku kerja magang 2 kali di perusahaan keluarganya Irish-nee. Saat liburan aku juga magang di Linux Industries. Okay, aku kali ini magang di anak perusahaan Linux Industries.

"I...i…iya. Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, silahkan ambil kartu pengenal di sini, kemudian pergilah menuju ke lantai 16, disana tempat interview-nya berlangsung."

"Baik." Aku mengatakannya sambil mengambil tanda pengenalku di meja lobby.

"Spasibo." Aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Pazhalsta." Balasnya.

Aku kemudian naik ke lantai 2 menggunakan tangga berjalan, karena lift di gedung ini dimulai dari lantai 2. Saat aku menaikinya, aku berpapasan dengan 3 wanita, wanita yang sangat cantik, menonjol diantara orang lainnya. Dan aku mengenali salah satu diantara mereka, ialah Irish Linuxia. Sudah sewajarnya ia datang ke sini, lagipula ia merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini. Ia tersenyum kepadaku saat aku berpapasan dengannya, namun 2 temannya melihatku seolah-olah sedang mengobservasiku. Aku tak ambil pusing dengan kedua temannya, aku merasa senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Irish-nee disini, walau hanya berpapasan.

Sesudah berada di lantai 2, kemudian aku menaiki lift menuju ke lantai 16.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai."

Aku mengatakannya di depan Akiha-nee. Akiha-nee menjemputku di depan gedung perusahaan LinTech. Aku memang ingin jalan-jalan di distrik ini bersama Akiha-nee sepulang dari interview untuk magang.

"Sepertinya wajahmu merasa lelah dan lapar, ayo ke restoran terlebih dahulu."

Aku mengiyakan ajakan Akiha-nee. Jujur aku kelaparan, aku belum sempat sarapan tadi sebelum interview untuk magang di LinTech.

Akiha-nee mengajakku pergi ke restoran ala eropa. Entah mengapa ia mengajakku ke restoran dengan biaya yang terbilang mahal. Aku menurut sajalah, nanti aku akan memesan makanan yang paling murah disana.

"Kau yakin memilih itu, Shimizu-kun?"

Akiha-nee tampak tak yakin dengan makanan yang kupesan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu kan bisa memilih yang lebih enak daripada yang ini."

"Anu…soalnya aku tidak punya cukup uang, Akiha-nee."

"Kamu jangan khawatir soal uangmu, yach. Aku yang akan membayarnya, lagipula aku walimu, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan yach."

Oh, sial. Aku bisa nosebleed jika Akiha-nee terus menerus menampilkan sifat imut-nya.

"Baiklah aku akan memesan Tortellini."

Sebagai minumnya, aku memesan orange juice dan juga Darjeeling tea, dan untuk makanan penutupnya Syriniki dan Oladie.

* * *

KRIIIING

Alarm di meja kamarku berbunyi. Waktu menunjukkan jam 7 pagi. Hari ini, adalah hari dimana rutinitas melelahkan sebagai siswa militer dimulai kembali. Meskipun melelahkan, aku bersemangat menjalaninya, aku mempunyai motivasi tersendiri yang membuatku bersemangat.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku, menggosok gigi dan kemudian mencuci mukaku. Wajahku tampak fresh dan bersemangat, terlihat di pantulan cermin kamar mandi. Mungkin penyebabnya jalan-jalan kemarin dengan Akiha-nee yang dapat merefresh otakku dan tubuhku.

Okay, aku tidak akan lupa sarapan seperti kemarin, karena jika hari ini aku lupa sarapan, bisa-bisa aku tepar saat pembelajaran hari ini. Apple Pancake menjadi menu sarapan hari ini, pancake made in Shimizu. Rasanya begitu enak, tak kusangka diriku ternyata bisa masak juga.

Ketika selesai sarapan dan membereskannya, terdengar bunyi surel masuk di smartphoneku. Aku memeriksanya, dan kemudian dengan tiba-tiba semangat yang ada di tubuhku tercabut dengan paksa.

"Oy, Shimizu, darahmu habis dihisap oleh vampire ya… kok lesu begitu."

Iwaizumi mendekatiku yang sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang kelas.

"Shimizu, apa kau baru saja kena gigit zombie. Wajahmu tampak seperti zombie gitu…"

Toru sama-sama mengatai diriku yang sedang lesu ini.

"Yah…. Aku diterima magang di LinTech."

"Bukannya itu bagus? LinTech kan perusahaan besar yang mengembangkan SDDriver Linux Industries, jadinya kau harusnya bergembira dong." Iwaizumi terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"Yah…masalahnya….."

Waktu aku interview kemarin, sesungguhnya aku melakukannya dengan asal-asalan,ngawur,dan kurang bersemangat. Itu kulakukan agar aku tidak diterima magang disitu. Karena itu masih merupakan perusahaan milik ayahnya Irish-nee, aku merasa sungkan jika magang dua kali di perusahaan ayahnya Irish-nee, lagipula waktu saat liburan, aku juga ditawari pekerjaan tetap olehnya. Namun aku menolaknya, aku lebih memilih hidup mandiri di ibukota negara, Zero-G, kota yang menjadi tempat tinggalku dan tempat pulangku saat ini.

"Jadi begitu…." Tampaknya Iwaizumi dan Toru memahami alasanku.

"Uwooo, jarang-jarang Trio Duchess of Capitol berada di area ini."

Iwaizumi terkejut ketika 3 wanita popular di akademi ini berada di area yang kebanyakan diisi murid tahun pertama.

"Trio Duchess of Capitol?" Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya.

"Kau tak tahu Trio Duchess of Capitol, Shimizu? Sepertinya kau memang orang yang tak mau tahu dan tak pedulian. Trio Duchess of Capitol adalah julukan bagi 3 wanita bangsawan yang berasal dari ibukota, dan tentu saja bersekolah disini. Kau pasti mengenal salah satu diantara mereka…" Toru menjelaskan sambil menujuk ke arah Trio Duchess of Capitol berada.

"Irish Linuxia nee-san." Aku mengetahui wanita berambut ungu panjang, berwajah cantik sedikit tsundere, tapi ia tidak tsundere sama sekali, dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna.

"Yah, dan kau dirumorkan akan menjadi tunangannya, setelah rumor kau membatalkan pertunangannya dengan kapten muda dari kemiliteran negara Zero sudah berhembus dengan kencang." Iwaizumi membenarkan jawabanku atas pertanyaanya Toru.

"Serta dua lainnya?"

"Yang pertama Erika von Hertzfeldt, salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan terkenal von Hertzfeldt, yang memiliki industry pesawat jet tempur dan juga bir terkenal di negara ini. Wanita berambut putih panjang dengan wajah serius, meski begitu malah terlihat cantik dan merupakan User Linux Anthurium." Toru menjelaskannya seperti orang yang cool.

Shimizu memandang Erika dengan seksama, dan wajahnya menunjukkan kefamilieran dengan wajah Erika von Hertzfeldt. Ternyata, alasan kefamilierannya hanyalah karena wajahnya mirip dengan wakilnya Nishizumi Maho di anime Girls und Panzer.

"Satunya lagi adalah Sofya Vinales, bidadari surga dari keluarga bangsawan Vinales yang terkenal dengan kebanyakan keturunannya adalah laki-laki. Impian semua pria berkumpul menjadi satu pada dirinya. Ia bahkan dilamar beberapa kali oleh para pria bangsawan siswa tahun akhir, namun ia menolaknya, entah alasannya apa. Ia user Linux Cymbidium, yang dicopy oleh perusahaan SDWingdom menjadi 'Femme' milik Sharle Vridetta." Ganti Iwaizumi yang menjelaskan.

"Kayaknya aku pernah liat, dimana ya….." Shimizu berusaha mengingat-ingat memori di mana ia pernah melihat wajah cantik Sofya.

"Pasti anime atau LN."

Shimizu tersenyum pahit.

"Sudah kuduga. Kali ini mirip siapa?"

"Sofya Orbetas, dari Madan no Ou."

Tak kusangka Irish-nee juga bersekolah disini, atau akunya yang kurang pedulian ya? Entalah, tapi jika aku bertemu dan saling sapa dengannya di akademi ini, mungkin aku akan menyapanya 'senpai'.

"Shimizu."

Deg, tiba-tiba jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa saat, dan suasana orang disana langsung memandangiku, yang tadinya memandangi dan mengkagumi Irish-nee dan teman-temannya.

"Mengapa sih, kamu terkesan menghindari aku belakangan ini, dan juga kemarin saat di LinTech, kamu tidak membalas senyumku."

Irish mengatakannya sambil sedikit manyun. Sementara Sofya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, Erika sendiri menatapku dengan tatapan penuh menusuk.

"Eh..ano…ehh…" Aku gelagepan untuk menjawab keluhan Irish-nee.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih. Namun sebagai gantinya, temui aku di kantin saat isitirahat siang yaaaa!"

Aku mengangguk, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Oke, sampai jumpa disana, Shimizu."

Irish-nee beserta kedua temannya kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ke kelasnya yang terletak di gedung yang lain.

"Sepertinya ada gosip baru nih yang beredar."

Toru mengatakannya sambil menatapku dengan suram.

* * *

KRIIING

Bunyi bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Guru yang mengajar tentang sejarah kemiliteran negara Zero segera mengucapkan salam dan kemudian kembali ke ruang guru. Akupun langsung bergegas menuju kantin untuk menepati janjiku menemui Irish-nee disana.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga." Irish menunjukkan ekspresi kebahagiaan.

Aku kemudian duduk di meja 'exclusive' di kantin ini. Kantin yang kebanyakan didatangi oleh siswa tahun pertama sampai ketiga. Aku merasa tidak nyaman duduk disini, aku terus menerus dipandangi oleh murid-murid di kantin.

"Ano… aku mulai tidak nyaman disini, senpai."

"Tidak nyaman kenapa, Shimizu?" Irish dengan wajah kebingungan menanyai alasanku merasa tidak nyaman duduk diantara mereka.

"Mungkin karena ia merupakan laki-laki beruntung yang dapat duduk dengan Duchess of Capitol dalam satu meja di kantin." Sofya langsung menjawabnya, dan jawabannya sesuai dengan yang ada di hatiku saat ini.

"Apa iya Shimizu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tak apa-apa, Shimizu. Lagipula ini juga merupakan urusan pekerjaan dan sekolah."

"Urusan pekerjaan? Maksudmu di LinTech?"

"Yup. Dan aku telah mengajukan supaya dirimu bisa bekerja tetap di LinTech, tidak magang."

"Apa kau yakin, Irish? Bukannya nanti tambah runyam masalahnya…" Erika tiba-tiba menyatakan keberetannya kepada Irish.

"Runyam bagaimana?" Irish dengan wajah serius menatap temannya satu ini.

"Ia dikabarkan akan menjadi tester dalam SDDriver baru yang dibuat oleh SDWingdom, 'Whistler Projekt'."

"Benarkah!?" Irish terkejut

"Itu rumor, dan bahkan aku belum mendapatkan surelnya tentang itu."

"Mungkin kau akan mendapatkannya dalam waktu dekat ini…." Erika sambil memperlihatakan tabletnya yang menampilkan tentang laman berita SDWingdom.

**:'''':**

**2 murid SDA yang akan menjadi tester dalam 'Whistler Projekt' telah diumumkan! Berikut daftar murid yang beruntung:**

**_Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu_**

**_Shiroyuuki Akiha_**

**:'''':**

"Tak mungkin, aku kan tidak menggunakan driver milik SDWingdom….."

"Bohong! Millenium milikmu merupakan buatan SDWingdom!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul seorang siswa tahun ketiga, menggunakan google military berkaca orange, dan memiliki rambut undercut berwana pirang. Ia adalah Ryuunosuke Alzhardt, anggota keluarga royal knight terkenal karena melayani negara dalam bidang kemiliteran, banyak anggota keluarga mereka menjadi perwira tinggi di kemiliteran negara Zero. Namun, sifatnya yang angkuh, licik itulah yang menjadi dia tidak layak menyandang nama Alzhardt, pikirku.

"Ryuu sialan…" Aku menggeram.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Shimizu." Ia tertawa remeh "Millenium itu merupakan produk awal dari SDWingdom setelah MS 98."

"Salah! Millenium bukanlah produk SDWingdom, ini adalah produk dari Sugou Amaka, dan dia sudah tidak terikat dengan SDWingdom!"

"Jangan bohong kamu.." Ia kembali menertawakan penjelasanku.

"Dia tidak bohong!" Irish-senpai membelaku. "Sugou Amaka sudah keluar dari SDWingdom, kemudian ia membentuk Sugou Heavy Industries bersama anak perempuannya. Dan kemudian, ia menghilang, kemudian sempat muncul lagi dan memberikan Millenium kepada Shimizu!"

"Tak…mungkin…"

"Sayangnya itu benar, Ryuunosuke." Erika membenarkan perkataan Irish sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Yup, itu benar." Sofya ikut-ikutan membenarkan Irish.

Merasa kalah, Ryuunosuke menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. SIfatnya yang licik penuh tipu daya serta kalem rontok seketika.

"Jadi, Irish… Apakah nanti aku akan bekerja sama dengan anak itu di LinTech?"

"Yah… mungkin saja. Tapi aku sudah mengajukan agar dia bekerja di LinTech."

"Untuk apa dirimu melakukan itu semua?" Ryuunosuke masih menahan amarahnya.

"Supaya ia dapat mendapatkan sponsor, tentu saja. Baru dia yang belum mendapatkan sponsor, diantara semua siswa yang memiliki sarung tangan." Irish sambil mengencangkan sarung tangannya yang bertuliskan 'BattleCaster'.

"Baiklah…" Ryuunosuke kembali ke sifat aslinya. "Ini pasti menjadi lebih menarik…."

"Apa kau berencana untuk menghancurkan SDWingdom?"

Ketsner, entah darimana asalnya, langsung menghunuskan salah satu beam sabernya ke arah Ryuunosuke.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini… Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya. Meskipun Linux selalu bersaing dengan SDWingdom, tetapi kan mereka berada di bawah pengawasan negara, mana mungkin akan menusuk dari belakang."

"Apa kata-katamu bisa dipercaya, Alzhardt? Dari raut mukamu saja menujukkan kau orang yang tidak dapat dipercaya."

"Terserah omonganmu dah, tapi bagi kami Royal Knight, menghunuskan pedang seperti ini berarti menantang untuk bertarung.." Ryuunosuke sambil memperlihatkan bracenya yang ditengahnya ada sebuah crystal orb yang menampilkan logo pedang, logo keluarga Alzhardt.

"Baiklah, di Battle Dome, jam 5 sore. Kita buktikan, siapa yang lebih kuat, BlackSelena atau Asteroid. Linux atau SDWingdom!"

Ketsner menonaktifkan beam sabernya, kemudian menyarungkan gagangnya kembali dan melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah, akan kuterima tantanganmu." Ryuunosuke berniat kembali ke ruang kelasnya "Oh ya Irish, aku melupakan sesuatu." Ia melemparkan sebuah undangan ke arah Irish.

Aku melihat Irish membaca undangan tersebut dengan malas, dan kemudian ia lalu mendesah kesal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini terus… sudahlah menyerah saja…"

Sepertinya Sofya membaca wajah kebingunganku, dan kemudian ia berbisik kepadaku.

"Ryuu jatuh cinta kepada Irish sudah cukup lama, setelah pertunangan kakaknya gagal, ia kemudian semakin gencar mendekati Irish, selain untuk memulihkan martabat keluarganya, dan juga untuk mendapat wanita pujaan hatinya." Sofya mengatakannya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Irish, sebaiknya kita mengawasi pertarungannya, daripada memikirkan tawaran dinner bersama seusai ia bertarung dengan Ketsner. Masalahnya, pertarungan ini akan menyulut pertikaian antara Linux, dengan SDWingdom."

"Benar juga, Erika." Ia kemudian beranjak pergi diikuti dengan Erika.

"Ano…"

"Maaf, Shimizu. Pembahasannya melenceng dari topik awal, tapi sepertinya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Irish sudah tersampaikan." Sofya mengatakannya sambil meminta maaf

"Maksud senpai?"

"Ia sebenarnya ingin kamu menjadi penengah dalam masalah ini, pertikaian antara Linux dan SDWingdom. Ayahnya Irish telah meminta kepadanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dalam lingkungan SDA, karena di SDA sebenarnya akar permasalahannya muncul…."

"Ketsner dan Ryuunosuke kah?"

"Benar. Lagipula Ketsner merupakan mantan youngspy pemerintah, dan ia mencurigai Ryuunosuke beserta Linux berbuat sesuatu untuk membahayakan negara. Lagipula saat ini Ryuunosuke yang menjadi pengembang dari proyek baru Linux Industries."

"Jadi begitu…"

"Dan juga, Irish memintamu untuk menolongnya untuk acara dinner nanti…" Sofya mengatakannya dengan tersenyum.

"Oy, tunggu dulu. Mengapa aku…."

"Hanya kau yang dapat menolongnya, kumohon Shimizu…bebaskan Irish dari kekangan ini dan berilah kebahagian kepada Irish…." Sofya mengatakannya dengan memelas.

Ukh…. Baiklah. Aku akan menyanggupinya.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 8

**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

**Gundam series by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatake**

**Bootfighter Windom XP SP-2 by Y. Kamada (YSK)**

**Desperado OST (Cancion del Mariachi) by Antonio Banderas**

**Kamen Rider: Whistler by Agore**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Mecha, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo, Break the Rules**

**Chapter 8: Partners and Civil War Developers-part 2 END**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

**_March, 24th 2014_**

**_05:00 pm_**

**_Battle Dome, SD Academy_**

**HENSHIN!**

Ryuu menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, ia memliki sepasang brace untuk henshin. Tubuh Ryuu mulai diselimuti armor bewarna hitam dengan sedikit sentuhan warna emas. Tak salah kalau dia merupakan royal knight, armornya mirip-mirip dengan knight, dengan perisainya juga. Meski begitu, standar bagi SDDriver untuk equip dengan senapan beam, meski itu tipe pengguna meele atau gun.

Aku mengamati pertarungan antara Ryuu dengan Ketsner di sisi stadion yang sedikit tersembunyi, namun tetap dapat melihat pertarungan di antara mereka dengan jelas. Dan juga, aku dapat melihat Trio Duchess of Capitol dari sini.

Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama pertarungan di antara mereka, dan aku menemukan ketidakbiasaan di dalam Ketsner. Ia menggunakan equip Shield. Saat aku bertarung dengannya, ia hanya menggunakan dual beam saber. Bahkan, Asteroid seharusnya tidak dilengkapi Shield. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia menggunakannya?

Aku terus memperhatikan gaya bertarung Ketsner. Ia sangat bertindak pasif hari ini, ia seakan membiarkan Ryuu menembakinya dengan beam rifle. Ini aneh, biasanya ia tipe agresif dengan menyerang lawannya duluan, baik menggunakan dual beam saber-nya atau menggunakan beam rifle. Dan ia menggunakan perisainya untuk menangkis tembakan dari Ryuu

Meski begitu, Ryuu juga memiliki keanehan. Ia tidak menyerang dengan pedang layaknya seorang knight swordsmen. Biodata Ryuu memperlihatkan bahwa dia class Knight Swordsmen. Atau mungkin ia ingin mendapatkan gunslinger class?

Aku juga menangkap seseorang yang juga mengamati pertarungan ini. Seharusnya ini pertarungan resmi tertutup. Resmi? Karena mereka berdua (Ryuu dan Ketsner) sudah minta izin pada pihak akademi untuk melaksanakan duel. Tertutup? Yah mereka meminta semua murid SDAcademy tidak boleh menyaksikan pertarungan di antara mereka. Kecuali Trio Duchess of Capitol dan juga aku.

Sesorang yang seharusnya tidak ada disini, dan tertangkap oleh pandanganku, juga memilih tempat yang tersembunyi, namun tetap dapat melihat pertarungan dengan jelas. Ia mengenakan seragam SDAcademy, menandakan bahwa ia juga murid disini. Namun, ia mengenakan pin SDWingdom. Setahuku, yang mengenakan pin tersebut merupakan pengembang atau tester di SDWingdom.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, jika ada tester atau pengembang SDWingdom disini, selain Irish, Erika, dan Sofya, yang merupakan pihak vital Linux.

"Pertarungan yang menarik ya….. tetapi seharusnya tidak boleh murid SDA disini selain yang telah diumumkan pihak akademi tadi."

Aku mencoba untuk mencaritahu alasannya datang ke tempat ini.

"Ohh, yah sepertinya diriku kelihatanya seperti apa yang kau ucapkan. Namun, bukannya dirimu, Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu, sebenarnya dipertanyakan mengapa diperbolehkan datang kesini?"

Sepertinya ia orang yang susah untuk dibuka mulutnya. Meski begitu, itu membuat dirinya sedikit membuka alasannya untuk datang kesini, yaitu alasan 'spying' dari pihak SDWingdom.

"Alasannya mudah, aku diundang oleh Irish Linuxia. Dan sepertinya, kau memang ingin berbuat macam-macam disini!"

Aku menghunuskan ninjato tepat di lehernya.

"Heh…." Ia menatapku seolah mengitimidasi lawannya.

"Dengar-dengar sekarang SDWingdom ingin menghancurkan Linux, jadinya disini kau ingin mengorbsevarsi kartu asnya, bukan begitu?"

"Mungkin, kau sudah tahu kan? Konflik ini tidak bisa dielakkan."

Perkataannya memang benar. Konflik antara Linux dan SDWingdom tidak akan selesai tanpa pertempuran. Semenjak rakyat negara Zero tahu kebenarana invasi di Kiangsi dengan dalang pelaku BOA dengan campur tangan pemerintah Zero yang dimotori perusahaan resmi pemeritahan SDWingdom, sementara Linux tidak tahu menahu tentang ini. Semenjak itulah, Rakyat(yang peduli politik, kebanyakan veteran perang kemerdekaan) berdemo di lapangan kebebasan(Lapangan di kantor pusat pemerintahan negara Zero), menuntut pemerintah meminta maaf, serta proyek 'CORE' dialihkan ke Linux, yang didukung oleh kebanyakan rakyat dan sebagian anggota legislatif dan Dewan Jenderal. Karena konflik tidak kunjung habis, pemerintah akhirnya 'entah bagaimana' memutuskan untuk mengadu kekuatan antara SDWingdom dan Linux.

"70 persen ucapanmu mungkin benar. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga akan…."

"Sudah Cukup!"

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan yang tegas seolah-olah hewanpun dapat tunduk dengan perkataannya. Suara yang ditimbulkan sesuai dengan perawakan, tegas dan berwibawa. Meski wajahnya terlihat muda, dengan usia sekitar kepala 3 atau 4.

Ia ternyata merupakan pimpinan SDWingdom, dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Baiklah, apa yang membuat pimpinan SDWingdom kemari?"

"Untuk melihat pertarungan ini, dan melaporkan hasilnya ke Pemerintah. Mungkin pemerintah akan memutuskan sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan pertikaian yang terjadi."

Ia mengatakannya dengan sangat berwibawa dan tenang.

Aku menyarungkan kembali ninjato milikku.

"Dan juga, sebagai pimpinan SDWingdom, serta sebagai kepala projekt Whistler, aku menyerahkan surat tertulis untuk dirimu, sebagai user tester dan pengembang. Saatnya dirimu menggunakan SDDriver yang pantas dengan skill tinggimu."

Ia menyerahkan surat dengan cap dan segel SDWingdom serta Departemen Pertahanan.

"Terima kasih, aku menerima suratnya, tapi mungkin aku menolak menjadi tester dan pengembang."

Aku menerima surat itu, kemudian langsung berbalik arah menuju ke tempat dimana Trio Duchess of Capitol berada.

"Walimu setuju untuk bergabung dengan projekt Whistler." Ia mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuatku bergabung.

"…"

"Jadi, sir. General Carlo Gorovich, mengapa anda tidak memilihku untuk bergabung dengan projekt Whistler, menggantikannya?"

"Kamu merupakan anak emas SDWingdom, ada mega projekt yang lebih besar untukmu, yaitu projekt Vista."

Murid bernama Garry Johnson ini tersenyum dengan angkuhnya.

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Irish dan kawan-kawan berada. Aku berjalan sambil melihat pertarungan yang terjadi.

"Hoy hoy…"

Aku sepertinya melewatkan banyak tadi. Sekarang Ryuu menggunakan Double Saber, pedang dengan dua mata beam saber. Ia memegangnya dengan tangan satu tepat di tengah-tengah. Baru kali ini aku tahu swordsmen menggunakan pedang macam itu.

Ia sekarang memojokkan Ketsner, yang juga sudah beralih ke dual sabernya. Pertarungan yang sangat seru, Ketsner dengan ilmu pedangnya yang tak kalah kuat, Ryuu dengan ilmu pedang plus ilmu beladiri taijutsu. Pertarungan yang sangat berkelas.

"Apaan ini…"

Aku samar-samar melihat kedipan cahaya di Shield milik Ketsner. Seperti sensor…..

* * *

Suara background music amerika latin menggema di jalanan distrik zero. Aku berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan pasti, mungkin hanya menyegarkan otak.

Meski begitu, sesungguhnya aku ditugaskan oleh Sofya untuk 'membawa lari' Irish dari dinner yang diadakan oleh Ryuu.

"Sudah cukup, aku tak mau mengacaukan kisah cinta seseorang."

Aku memutuskan beristirahat di salah satu café gaya klasik. Aku memutuskan untuk meminum secangkir kopi untuk menenangkan pikiran.

"Mengapa kamu tidak menuju ke restoran yang telah kuberitahu?"

Tiba-tiba, Sofya-senpai , duduk di depanku di café ini. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku disini, dan semenjak kapan ia berada di area ini, aku merasa Sofya-senpai tidak berada di area ini.

"Entahlah, senpai. Lebih baik aku tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sudah cukup dengan kejadian liburan lalu."

Ia tampak marah setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"Jangan begitu! Kamu bertidak benar ketika kamu memutuskan pertunangan yang tidak disukai Irish. Kali ini, kamu harus membebaskan Irish dari orang yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai."

"Tapi, Ryuu kelihatannya sangat mencitai Irish. Aku tidak mau menghalang-halangi orang yang sedang ingin mengejar cintanya."

Yah, aku tahu perasaan laki-laki. Pasti mereka sakit ketika cinta mereka kandas oleh orang lain, apalagi itu disebabkan oleh laki-laki lain.

"Pokonya, kamu harus menyelamatkan Irish." Ia memaksaku keluar dari café.

"Tapi, senpai, aku belum bayar…."

"Nanti aku yang bayar."

* * *

Kami, aku dan Senpai, sekarang berada di restoran klasik dengan gaya kastil eropa. Kami menyamar, aku diubah menjadi mirip dengan bangsawan dengan wajah bangsa Slavia yang kental, sementara Sofya senpai berdandan layaknya putri kerajaan.

Kami memandangi meja yang terletak agak jauh dari kami, kami berada di dekat panggung pertunjukan yang ada di restoran ini, sementara tempat yang kami amati berada di tengah-tengah restoran dengan dekorasi dinner yang Romantis dan menawan. Dan disana sudah ada Ryuu.

"Kita tidak akan mungkin kan, menginterupsi begitu saja, apalagi tepat ditengah-tengah beserta meja-meja yang telah dipenuhi oleh pelanggan." Aku meragukan Sofya senpai yang menyuruhku untuk 'menyelamatkan' Irish.

"Ini diluar dugaanku, ternyata ia memesan meja eksklusif…."

"Terus bagaimana ini? Lebih baik kita biarkan saja…"

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya itu temanmu?"

Aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Sofya senpai, tepat di panggung pertunjukkan. Ternyata, Katoru Ziguzaki sedang memainkan gitar sambil bernyanyi. Ia memainkan salah satu lagu latin .

"Nanti, setelah ia selesai, kamu minta dia supaya kamu dapat tampil di atas sana, kemudian bernyanyi untuk Irish…. Supaya Irish terpikat, kemudian mengabaikan Ryuu, dan Ryuu pun menyerah."

"Hoy….hoy.."

* * *

"Tak kusangka kamu bekerja disini, Toru."

Aku mengejutkannya di belakang panggung pertunjukan.

"Meski biaya sekolah telah dicover oleh scholarship, tetapi aku masih kesulitan untuk biaya hidup, sama sepertimu. Aku tidak tinggal di asrama, aku tinggal di apartement yang tidak jauh dari rumahku."

Aku tak tahu mengapa Toru tidak berasrama dan bekerja di waktu-waktu sekolah.

"Tidak sepertimu, Shimizu. Kamu masih lahir di tanah zero. Aku mendapatkan suaka disini, sehingga ada pembatasan jika aku bekerja di instansi pemerintah ataupun militer."

"Oke, tapi bisakah dirimu membantuku tampil di panggung ini?"

Toru terkejut mendengar perkataanku, kemudian meneliti diriku dan keadaan ia tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, kawan."

* * *

Para pengunjung restoran ini serentak melihat ke arah yang sama. Yaitu, menatap Irish Linuxia yang seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari surga, berjalan menuju kea rah meja makan yang disitu sudah ada Ryuunosuke Alzhard.

Ketika Irish tepat berada di dekat meja makan, Ryuu bak seorang butler yang gentlemen, menarik kursi untuk diduduki Irish, kemudian mencium punggung tangan Irish.

"Terima kasih telah menghadiri undanganku, Irish."

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih juga dengan sikap gentlemen.

"Jadi, kamu yang merencanakan ini semua? Cukup menawan."

"Tentu saja! Aku pesankan makanan terenak yang ada di restoran ini, serta minuman yang paling nikmat dan popular disini."

"Tidak mengandung alcohol, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Minuman terbaik dan ternikmat tidak melulu mengandung alcohol."

"Baiklah."

Irish mengehela napas, tanpa terdengar suara yang ditimbulkan akibat perbuatannya.

"Selamat malam, para pengunjung yang kami hormati. Terima kasih, telah memilih restoran ini sebagai tempat anda melepaskan penat, sambil menikmati hidangan kelas atas kami, dan juga pengunjung yang menggelar acara kencan makan malam disini, dengan suasana Romantis."

MC merujuk kepada Irish dan Ryuu soal 'kencan makan malam'.

"Karena acara kecan makan malam ini, menghadirkan seorang gadis yang amat cantik dan eloknya, layaknya bidadari yang turun dari khayangan, kami akan menghadirkan sebuah pertunjukan hiburan, berupa penampilan music, oleh kelompok music Intergenre! Disfrútala!"

Di panggung pertunjukkan, setelah MC menghilang, menjadi gelap. Kemudian muncul petikan gitar akustik, dengan nada khas latin.

Para hadirin begitu terkesima mendengar pembukaan yang sangat elegan, penasaran menanti hidangan utama dari pertunjukkan music itu.

Panggung menjadi cerah, terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian gentlemen ala spanyol, namun berwajah antar bangsa slavia dan Cossack, memainkan nada kedua dengan begitu apiknya. Terlihat penonton begitu menghayati permainannya.

Ia kemudian membetulkan senar gitar akustiknya, untuk memberi sentuhan terakhir sebelum ia memainkan nada selanjutnya. Terlihat wajahnya begitu menikmati dan menghayati permainan musiknya, begitu pula dengan para pengunjung restoran ini. Tak terkecuali, Irish, yang begitu terpana melihat permainan pembuka dari Shimizu. Ya, Shimizu menjadi seorang musisi yang tampil di panggung itu.

Dia kemudian memainkan petikan yang menjadi tanda awal pertunjukan music dimulai, yang kemudian disusul dengan 'jreng' oleh dirinya serta kedua temannya yang menemaninya mempertunjukkan music, yaitu Toru dan seorang pria muda berdarah spanyol.

**Soy un hombre muy honrado  
que me gusta lo mejor  
las mujeres no me faltan **

**ni el dinero ni el amor**

**jineteando en mi caballo**  
**por la sierra yo me voy**  
**las estrellas y la luna**  
**ellas me dicen donde voy**

**ay, ay, ay ay,**  
**ay ay mi amor**  
**ay mi Hermosa**  
**de mi corazo**

Para hadirin terlihat bercakap-cakap, memuji pertunjukan Shimizu serta kawannya, dengan bridge yang dimainkannya dengan menawan.

**me gusta tocar la guitarra  
me gusta cantar el sol  
el mariachi me ****acompaña  
cuando canto mi cancion**

**me gusta tomar mis copas**  
**aguardiente es lo mejor**  
**tambien el tequila blanco**  
**con su sal le da sabor**

**ay, ay, ay ay,**

Terlihat seorang pria muda mendekati Sofya yang sengaja berpindah tepat ke dekat panggung untuk meilhat pertunjukkan yang merupakan bagian rencananya untuk menolong Irish.**  
ay ay mi amor**

Pria itu merayu Sofya dengan jurus mautnya, jurus-jurus yang dikuasainya sebagai Cassanova.**  
ay mi Hermosa**

**de mi corazon**

Sofya merasa risih dengan pria Cassanova yang merayunya, ia terus menampik rayuan pria itu.

Tak mengenal menyerah, Pria cassanova malah semakin gencar merayu Sofya, dan bahkan memengang tubuhnya, bagian tangan kananya dan pinggangnya, layaknya ingin mengajaknya berdansa.

Shimizu melihat perlakuan pria cassanova itu, tak tahan untuk segera mengenyahkannya. Ia memberi kode kepada kedua temannya untuk berjaga-jaga di dekat Sofya, ia sendiri melangkah mendekati pinggir panggung ke tempat dekat pria cassanova merayu Sofya.

Sambil memainkan Interlude yang sangat elegan dan menawan, ia menghajar kepala pria itu dengan Headstock gitarnya. Kemudian sesaat setelah itu, para hadirin memberi applause kepadanya, karena sikap heroiknya serta gentlemen miliknya, yang telah merobohkan pria cassanova tadi.

**me gusta tocar la guitarra**  
**me gusta cantar el "song"**  
**mariachi me**

**acompaña  
cuando canto mi cancion**

**me gusta tomar mis copas**  
**aguardiente es lo mejor**  
**tambien el tequila blanco**  
**con su sal de la sabor**

**ay, ay, ay ay,**  
**ay ay mi amor**  
**ay mi Hermosa**  
**de mi corazon**

**ay, ay, ay ay,  
ay ay mi amor  
ay mi Hermosa  
de mi corazon…...**

Shimizu mengakhiri pertunjukkanya dengan sangat keren. Para pengunjung memberikan applause dan terdengar sangat meriah. Pengunjung di restoran ini pasti setuju, jika penampilan Shimizu malam ini merupakan pertunjukkan musik hiburan terhebat yang pernah mereka saksikan.

Irish, yang sedari refrain pertama tadi berdiri, tak kuasa membendung tangis kebahagian. Irish tahu, bahwa lagu ini dibawakan Shimizu untuknya, sebagai tanda bahwa ia mencintainya. (Bagian terakhir dari kalimat ini merupakan pendapat pribadi Irish sendiri)

Irish kemudian berlari menuju ke arah panggung, dan karena ia memakia gaun panjang yang sampai menyentuh lantai, serta ia menggunakan high heels, ia tersandung dan kemudian jatuh.

Namun untungnya, ia mampu diselamatkan oleh Shimizu dengan gaya passionate serta gentle. Sukses membuat pipi Irish bersemu merah jambu.

Irish kembali berdiri dibantu oleh Shimizu, kemudian ia menyatakan kepada Shimizu, yang membuat semua pengunjung disini serentak bertepuk tangan.

"Aku telah memutuskan, bahwa dirimu merupakan patner resmiku."

Shimizu menampilkan wajah bengongnya. Ia terus begitu ketika Irish mencium pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang Shimizu, sampai ketemu besok."

Irish kemudian melangkah keluar dari restoran. Ryuu yang sempat berpapasan dengan Irish, melihat Irish dengan wajah sedih, namun ia kemudian tersenyum.

Ryuu menghampiri Shimizu dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Selamat, sepertinya aku kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Sampai bertemu kembali."

Ia juga melangkah keluar dari restoran.

* * *

"Selamat Shimizu." Toru mengatakannya dengan raut muka tersenyum seperti bangga.

"Apa-apaan ini…."

"Kamu telah menjadi patnernya Irish. Partner dalam turnamen di SDAcademy nanti. Kamu telah memenangkan pertempuran." Sofya senpai mengucapkan selamat kepadaku.

Oh...iya. Aku lupa bahwa aku belum juga mendapatkan patner untuk turnamen yang akan datang, para pemilik 'sarung tangan' wajib ikut, dan aku merupakan sebagian kecil yang masih belum mendapatkan pasangan. Sebenarnya aku ingin berpasangan dengan Akiha, namun karena Akiha dan aku terpaut banyak (Tahun pertama dibanding tahun keempat keatas), jadinya tidak diperbolehkan.

"Baiklah, setidaknya membuat diriku tenang karena telah mendapatkan patner. Oh iya, Sofya senpai, belum mendapatkan patner kan?"

"Eh….iya juga ya. Ah, aku harus menemukannya. Tapi kayaknya tidak ada yang cocok untukku…"  
"Bagaimana denganku, senpai? Aku sangat bersedia menjadi patnermu, senpai."

Toru dengan bangganya menawarkan diri untuk menjadi patner Sofya senpai.

"Hmmm…." Ia menilai-nilai Toru. "Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi patnermu."

Toru kemudian berselebrasi layaknya seorang pemain yang mencetak gol penentu kemenangan tim yang dibelanya.

* * *

...

...

Bulan April, tanggal 14. Cuaca cerah. Aku berbaring di kasur, di sebuah kamar yang tidak terpakai. Di Apartemen mewah milik temannya Toru, seorang pria berdarah spanyol yang tinggal beserta pacarnya yang merupakan wanita oriental. Sekarang, pria itu sedang bertugas, ia merupakan tentara angkatan darat negara Zero yang ditugaskan disini, sedangkan pacarnya, sedang berbelanja.

Aku kemudian mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih tercecer, dan kemudian menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Yah, aku sekarang di skors selama sekitar 3 bulan. Akibat insiden kemarin-kemarin, tentang rumornya terbunuhnya murid tahun akhir oleh pemerintah. Dan jelas, ini telah meruncingkan pertikaian antara Linux dengan SDWingdom, tinggal menunggu pertempuran yang terjadi.

Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, aku diskors, driverku sudah hancur, tubuhku penuh luka. Oke, meskipun jika aku terlibat di dalamnya, aku pasti berada di pihak SDWingdom karena aku merupakan anggota projekt whistler. Aku menerimanya karena Akiha-nee.

Aku membaca note yang berada di meja sebelah ranjang ini. 'Makanan sudah siap di meja makan, jika kamu bangun, makanlah.

"Terima kasih, Allejandro san dan Okiku san."

* * *

"Sepertinya kamu sudah selesai sarapannya, bagaimana enak?"

Okiku baru saja pulang dari belanja, membawa 2 kantong plastic penuh. Ia nampak bersemangat hari ini.

"Ah…iya. Enak."

"Begitu ya. Syukurlah kalau kamu menikmatinya. Tetapi, ngomong-ngomong masalah di sekolahmu ternyata berbuntut panjang…"

Itu sudah bukan lagi menjadi masalah di sekolahku, tetapi masalah nasional.

"Jangan-jangan….."

Aku mencoba untuk menerka apa yang mungkin terjadi….

"Kawasan LinTech ditutup oleh pasukan khusus AT. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang berlogo SDWingdom." Okiku tampak khawatir.

"Gawat!" aku segera meraih jaketku, kemudian melangkah ke pintu masuk.

"Alex, lukamu…." Okiku berusaha mencegahku pergi. Namun, aku harus berusaha untuk memastikan keadaan….

"Tidak apa, Okiku san. Aku harus pergi…"

Aku pergi keluar apartemen.

* * *

**_April 14th, 2014_**

**_Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu_**

**_Zero Distric, Republic City_**

Aku berlari menuju ke area dimana LinTech berada. Ternyata, warga banyak yang dialihkan dari area tersebut. Semakin mendekati area LinTech, semakin banyak AT yang mengawasi. Aku pun berusaha untuk bisa lewat tanpa ketahuan AT. Aku melewati gang-gang sempit…

HUMPH

Aku berusaha diculik dan dilumpuhkan oleh seseorang. Aku berusaha untuk melawan, namun tampaknya orang tersebut lebih kuat dariku. Aku tak mampu lagi, membiarkan tubuhku dibawa oleh orang itu.

…..

…..

…..

"Untung saja aku membawamu kesini, kamu tadi sudah diincar oleh penembak jitu dari AT. Dengan jaket hoodie hitam dengan garis-garis merah yang memberi kesan garang, dibiarkan unzip, menampakkan kaos oblong putih, serta bercelana hitam panjang serta memakai sepatu pelatihan militer. Hmmm, nampaknya penembak jitu itu sangat ahli…."

"Siapa anda?"

Aku dibawa di suatu ruangan, bisa disebut garasi. Dengan motor jenis trail, serta beberapa persenjataan mulai dari assault rifle, SMG, serta pistol.

"Aku adalah orang yang sama saat di Shelter pengungsian."

"Sugou Amaka…"

Pak tua ini beperwakan gagah, seperti veteran militer atau pensiunan detektif kepolisian, sesuai dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini.

"Betul. Sepertinya, rumor tentang diriku berkebang dengan pesat. Hahaha."

Ia tertawa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Bekas luka seperti sayatan terlihat jelas di bagian pinggir mulutnya.

"Jadi, mengapa anda menculikku disini?"

"Aku akan mempersenjatai dirimu, Shimizu-kun. Terimalah ini…" Ia menyerahkan sebuah bracelet berbentuk seperti perisai modern kepadaku.

"Ini…."

"Betul, SDDriver yang baru untukmu. Kamu telah mengembangkan Millenium dengan baik, dan sebagai hadiahnya aku memberikan Whistler."

"Whistler!?" aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yah, aku tidak terkejut jika kau kaget seperti itu. Aku tahu kau merupakan pengembang dari SDWingdom untuk Projekt Whistler. Sebenarnya, proyek itu hanyalah tiruan murahan dari mahakaryaku. Namun, sepertinya mereka hanya berhasil membuat tipe SP-3. Yah, yah itu superior sih, namun kekuatan utamanya justru pada dirimu. Sepertinya mereka ingin membuat sesuatu yang lebih besar melalui dirimu, namun sepertinya gagal, tentu saja gagal. Mereka hanya tiruan murahan!"

Ia mengatakannya sambil menahan amarah.

"SP-3, itu milik Akiha-nee…."

Memang, selama ini dari Projekt Whistler, mereka dapat menghasilkan SDDriver dengan tipe 'SP-3' melalui Akiha-nee.

"Ya,ya. Dan kau sekarang, akan melampaiaskan kekesalanku, dengan memukul mereka selagi mereka menyerang Linux. Lagipula serangan mereka tidak dilandasi dengan perintah resmi, bisa dibilang perintah resminya adalah palsu. Nah sekarang pilihlah senjata-senjata untuk menendang bokong mereka."

Ia mempersilahkanku untuk menggunkan senjata miliknya di garasi ini.

"Kau juga boleh menggunakan motor trail ini. Oh iya, dan juga ini." Ia menyerahkan semacam kunci atau sejenisnya, yang berbentuk mirip pedang. "Ini bagian terpenting dari SDDriver yang kuserahkan kepadamu, untungnya aku tidak melupakaanya. Pasangkan itu tepat di tengah-tengah perisai, melalu atas perisai itu."

Aku mengikuti instruksinya. Aku memasukkan pedang mini ini ke dalam perisai. Bagian perisai mini ini terbelah menjadi bagian kanan dan kiri untuk menyelimuti bagian pedang mini ini. Setelah masuk dengan sempurna, muncul bunyi 'biiip' dan….

_SDDriver System Activated_

_KD-03 Whistler, Staff Sergeant Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu_

"Selamat berpesta…."

"Ada penyusup….crk….crk… Ada penyusup."

"Bisa kau ulangi, Bravo 3?"

"Crk….ada penyusup….. uwaaa….."

"Semua unit! Semua unit! Hati-hati! Ada penyusup! Identias tidak diketahui, namun jika ada seseorang yang tidak berseragam AT, SDWingdom, maupun Target Operasi yang bersenjata, tolong lumpuhkan."

"Roger That…"

* * *

Suara-suara tembakan perluru menggema di dalam area ini, dan juga di dalam gedung ini. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan disini, mayat pasukan khusus AT serta mayat anggota keamanan LinTech. Tidak ada mayat warga sipil disini. Jadi, mungkin warga sipil diungsikan dari sini.

Aku bersenjatakan HK416, pistol Glock 19, SDDriver Whistler, serta beberapa pisau. Aku telah kehabisan peluru HK416, dan sekarang aku memegang pistol Glock 19 sekarang.

Aku menyadari, pasukan bantuan akan datang mengepungku. Jadinya aku harus menuju ke posisi Irish dan kawannya berada. Aku telah mengetahui lokasinya, berada di lantai teratas.

TRIIINGG

TRINGGG

WHUUTTT

WHUUUTT

Sepertinya, di lantai atas terjadi pertarungan yang sangat seru. Aku berusaha tiba disana dengan tepat waktu.

Arrkkhhhh

Aku mendengar suara jeritan. Sial, aku harus cepat sampai kesana

…..

….

….

…

"Oh halo, senang berjumpa kembali dengamu, Shimizu."

Suara ini….. aku familier dengan suara ini… jangan-jangan…..

"Garry Johnson…. Ternyata kau memang seorang iblis sejati….."

Ia menusuk Ryuu, yang masih berwujud Black Selena, tepat di jantungnya.

"Nampaknya ia tewas…" Namun, sebelum Garry mencabut pedangnya dari dada Ryuu, tangan Ryuu bergerak menahan pedang itu, seolah-olah membiarkan pedang itu tertancap didadanya lebih lama.

"Arkhhh…. Shi….kuserahkan…. Black Selena ke Toru….arkh….. serta….bunuhlah…..ia…sekar.."

Aku tidak membuang-buang waktu, langsung menghajar Garry yang masih full armor bewarna hitam.

"Kau benar-benar sialan, Shimizu." Ia bangkit, setelah kuhajar dengan tangannku yang berselimuti iron fist.

Aku memandang sekeliling untuk memastikan, Ryuu tewas tertancap Great Sword yang bilahnya bewarna merah maroon, Irish pingsan, namun ia masih dalam wujud Linux Irish, Erika serta Sofya pingsan, begitu juga dengan Toru.

"Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga…"

Aku menekan braceletku, kemudian terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang terlepas, bagian kanan dan kiri shield yang merupakan bentuk bracelet terpisah, pedang yang ada dialamnya pun menonjol ke atas, kemudian tubuhku diselimuti armor bewarna dominan putih dan biru.

**HENSHIN**

"Akhirnya, muncul Whistler sesungguhnya. HAHAHA ini semakin menarik…. Siulan yang menjadi harapan….. Ayo, kita bertarung!"

* * *

Akhirnya, konflik itu selesai. Ternyata, yang menjadi pemicu kobaran api pertempuran adalah Garry Johnson, 'anak emas' SDWingdom, yang ternyata merupakan penyusup di SDWingdom. Ia merupakan pimpinan pasukan teroris yang nantinya dikenal sebagai Dark Age. Ia menyusup ke dalam SDWingdom, untuk mendapatkan SDDriver yang kuat, yang paling kuat untuk menaklukkan sebuah negara, bahkan dunia. Dan ia berhasil mendapatkan bibitnya.

Alexandr Yablonsetv Shimizu tidak berhasil membunuhnya, atau menangkapnya. Akhirnya pasukan AT yang awalnya ingin memburu Shimizu yang dikira penyusup, mendapatkatkan ralat perintah, kemudian mengevakuasi Shimizu beserta kawan-kawannya.

Bahkan peristiwa ini melibatkan Pasukan Keamanan Perdamaian United of Earth. Berkat mereka, kondisi di distrik ini dapat dipulihkan, serta LinTech dapat dipulihkan kembali.

SDWingdom tidak mendapat hukuman yang berat dari pemerintah, hanya saja Projekt Whistler mereka dihentikan sementara, termasuk juga peran mereka di dalam Projekt Core juga, namun tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Negara Zero sendiri mendapatkan sanksi denda dari United of Earth.

Berkat Okiku, yang menelpon pacarnya Allejandro, yang merupakan tentara AD Divisi Outer Guard yang bertugas di Zero Distric, dan juga Allejandro memiliki rekan yaitu perwira dari Pasukan Keamanan Perdamaian United of Earth, insiden ini dapat dinormalkan.

Dan akhirnya, Linux serta SDWingdom tetap menjadi perusahaan SDDriver, Linux berstatus lepas, dan tidak membuat SDDriver lagi sebanyak lebih dari 1(Linux masih boleh memproduksi SDDriver namun hanya 1 saja) sementara SDWingdom tetap boleh memproduksi sebanyak yang mereka bisa, berstatus milik pemerintah, namun untuk seri Millenium dan Whistler dicabut dari SDWingdom, dan diberikan kepada Sugou Heavy Indutries (untuk Millenium tipe 77 milik Toru, dijadikan asset oleh Linux untuk memulihkan dirinya, dan Toru akan mendapakan Black Selena sebagai gantinya)

**End...**

...

**of the Flashback?!**

* * *

**Ok, Agore Here...**

**Agore minta maaf mungkin 3 chapter akhir2 ini adalah flashback...**

**Tapi, sepertinya konfliknya setelah ini sudah berada di pucak (sepertinya...)**

**Dan mungkin Agore juga melanggar rule, tentang Action not Allowed, point three. Lagu diatas merupakan lagu yang dinyanyikan Antonio Banderas dan Los Lobos(kalau nggak salah) dengan judul Cancion del Mariachi, OST film Desperado, dengan sedikit edit di bagian refrainnya, untuk menyesuaikan kondisi di fict.**

**Dan pada akhirnya, tolong reviewnya ya... :)**


	14. Chapter 9

**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

**Gundam series by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatake**

**Bootfighter Windom XP SP-2 by Y. Kamada (YSK)**

**Kamen Rider: Whistler by Agore**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Mecha, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo, Short Story each Chapter**

**Chapter 9: FINALE part 1**

**HAPPY READING :)**

**_Abandoned Warehouse_**

**_January 16th, 2015_**

**_11:35 a.m._**

Suara tembakan serta logam dan beam yang saling beradu menggema di seluruh gudang yang terbengkalai ini. 3 SDUser berusaha saling mengalahkan, tidak…tidak, bahkan saling membunuh satu sama lain. Itu terbukti, karena ketika Shimizu ingin menyerang Roy, Ketsner langsung menebasnya dengan satu pedangnya sementara pedangnya yang lain menebas Roy.

"Cih….Enough! Ayo kita kerjasama Ketsner! Roy tidak akan bisa dikalahkan jika kita saling bertarung! Lupakan rival di antara kita, mari sekarang kita hajar Roy bersama untuk saat ini!"

Ketsner, yang kesal karena pedangnya tidak berhasil mengenai Roy, malah mengenai plasma shield yang melindungi Roy, berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Shimizu.

"Ck…. Baiklah. Kali ini saja kita bekerja sama…"

Ketsner mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang kembali Roy. Kali ini ia memperhitungkan gerakan tebasannya, supaya mampu menembus plasma shield-nya Roy.

Shimizu pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ketsner, ia menggambar pola pada HP-nya kemudian memutar lingkaran pada pedangnya. Ia menambah kekuatan tebasan pada pedangnya supaya mempan terhadap plasma shield.

* * *

"…."

Akiha mulai membuka matanya. Ia sudah dalam kondisi tidak terikat dan berada di radius aman dari dampak pertempuran Shimizu-Ketsner melawan Roy, namun tetap dapat melihat jalannya pertarungan di antara mereka.

"…Dark….Vista….." lirih Akiha.

….

…

"Akiha-senpai!"

Irish, yang mengikuti Shimizu sampai ke gudang terbengkalai ini, dan kehilangan jejaknya, menemukan Akiha dalam kondisi lemah. Irish kemudian de-henshin dan bergegas menghampiri Akiha.

"Akiha-senpai! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Irish memastikan keadaan Akiha sambil mengambil peralatan P3K yang ia bawa.

"…Arkh, aku…baik-baik saja…. Mungkin hanya luka lecet di bagian pinggang serta paha sebelah kiri…"

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu, Akiha-senpai…. Kamu akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

"Oy,oy. Apakah kekuatan SDDriver yang mempunyai reputasi _S Rank Power _seperti ini? Menyedihkan! Asteroid yang bahkan terkenal dengan kecepatan dan kelincahan yang tinggi, serta Whistler yang bahkan tipenya saat ini di klaim tidak pernah tergores sedikitpun saat pertempuran, menjadi _mlempem _Hah? Lemah sekali! Tak layak melawanku! Percuma aku tadi merasa bergairah!.

Roy kemudian meluncurkan missile dari sayap armornya yang mencabik-cabik Ketsner serta Shimizu. Bahkan gelar yang telah tertanam dalam diri Whistler milik Shimizu akhirnya ternoda, karena Whistlernya akhirnya tergores dengan jelas.

"Ukh…."

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Sebenarnya monster macam apa kau ini!?"

Roy melayang di udara, sambil memandang rendah Ketsner dan Shimizu yang tak berdaya akibat serangannya. Ia tampak seperti iblis kegelapan beramor, monster dengan wujud kstaria dengan armor blackplate.

Ia mengarahkan senapan beam-nya ke arah Ketsner dan Shimizu, mengumpulkan kekuatan ke dalam senapan tersebut untuk menembakkan sebuah serangan destruktif ke mereka berdua. Dan juga sayapnya juga terlihat beraura dan berenergi, siap untuk menembakkan serangan destruktif yang bisa membuat Ketsner dan Shimizu tak berdaya.

"Cih….." Ketsner bangkit dan bersiap untuk menerima serangan mematikan dari Roy.

Begitu pula dengan Shimizu, yang bersiap dengan Mobi Sword miliknya, bersiap untuk membelah tembakan maut dari temannya dulu…..

"Apa!?"

Roy terkejut, karena tembakan mematikannya yang menggunakan high intensity beam laser, dienyahkan begitu saja. Bukan Ketsner yang mengeyahkan tembakan tersebut menggunakan dual beam swordnya, atau Shimizu yang menggunakan Mobi Sword-nya.

Yaitu Black Comb dan juga Black Selena _"Royal Knight"_, yang mampu menahan dan mengenyahkan tembakan mematikan dari Roy Johanssen. Iwaizumi serta Toru, yang masing-masing memiliki SDDriver yang telah mencapai _Final Form_ dan _new driver_.

"Ck…." Roy berdecak kesal.

"Good, mesti hampir terlambat…." Ketsner masih merasakan sensasi dekat dengan maut, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Thanks Iwaizumi and Toru."

"No problem, buddy." Toru membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Shimizu.

"Ternyata, iblis ini yang menjadi dalang dibalik kekacuan ini semua…." Iwaizumi menatap tajam ke Roy, dengan Armored Rider SDSystem Black Comb, menampakkan kstaria dual sword dengan armor emas berkilauan.

"Yah, kekacuan yang telah dimulai sejak konflik itu…" Ketsner menambahkan _statement_ Iwaizumi.

"APA!?" Pekik Shimizu, Iwaizumi, dan Toru bersamaan.

Kekagetan mereka di tertawakan oleh Roy. Akhirnya, ia mampu tertawa culas di hadapan musuh-musuhnya.

"Sialan…."

"Wajar saja kalian tidak tahu.." Ketsner berusaha untuk menenangkan Shimizu, Iwaizumi dan Toru. "Hanya pasukan AT dan intelejen yang tahu tentang ini, semenjak kekacuan April tahun lalu, ia memulai mengacau dengan melepaskan monster-monster di seluruh penjuru distrik ini, dan sebagian daerah militer di tanah air. Aku yang membereskannya, dan saat ini, adalah puncaknya. Monster yang dipersiapkannya dilepas semua disini, dengan kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat."

Shimizu, Toru, serta Iwaizumi kompak mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ketsner.

"Sekarang, matilah kalian semua, setelah mendengar cerita yang sengaja kubiarkan!" Roy kembali mengeluarkan tembakan mematikan sama seperti tadi. Sementara itu, Iwaizumi berusaha menandinginya dengan kemampuan yang hampir sama, sementara lainnya berusaha menyerang Roy dari sisi yang berlawanan.

"ORYAAAA!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Arata Back! :)**

**Okay, Arata mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena Arata tidak bisa menulis fict sesegera mungkin setelah libur lebaran, akibat sibuk persiapan untuk menjadi anak kelas 3 SMA (Cari buku-buku refrensi pelajaran, beli alat tulis, nyari bimbel..., latihan nulis dengan tangan :v)**

Oleh karena itu, maka update fict akan semakin molor dan semrawut (Yang dulunya tidak terlalu semrawut dan molor...)

**Serta karena Arata sudah akan disibukkan oleh sekolah + menentukan masa depan, salah satu (atau dua) fict yang masih on-going akan ditamatkan.**

**Akhir kata, mohon Review fict ini ya! :) dan juga Favorite &amp; Follow ;)**

**_-Salam manis dari Arata Gocharenko- (July 23th, 2016 07:17 p.m.) _**


	15. Chapter 10 END

**Kamen Rider by Shotaro Ishinomori**

**Gundam series by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatake**

**Bootfighter Windom XP SP-2 by Y. Kamada (YSK)**

**Kamen Rider: Whistler by Agore**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Action, Mecha, Sci-Fi, Romance**

**Warning: Typo, Short Story each Chapter**

**Chapter 10: FINALE part 2-END**

**HAPPY READING :D**

* * *

**_Johanssen Mansion_**

**_Around 10 years ago_**

"Mama, mama…. Ayo cepat kesini…."

Seorang anak kecil terlihat sangat riang gembira, bermain-main di sebuah taman di mansion yang sangat megah.

"Pelan-pelan….sayang…"

Seorang ibu mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh anaknya dengan senyum yang menyejukkan. Ia mengikuti anaknya yang sedang berlarian di taman yang cukup luas dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga serta beberapa pohon yang rindang, membuat sejuk dan segar udara di taman ini.

"Mama…mama... Ada kupu-kupu.."

Anak itu terlihat sangat gembira sekali. Ibunya pun tak kalah bahagianya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

…

"Apa tidak apa-apa kamu membiarkannya seperti itu?"

Seorang pria tua yang sudah beruban, berjambang, dan memakai kacamata berbingkai lingkaran, memberi pertanyaan ke pria yang lebih muda, berumur 40 tahunan, bertampang tegas. Mereka sedang meandangi taman melalui jendela besar di ruang kerja pria yang lebih muda.

"Ini permintaan ibunya…. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Ia tidak akan menjadi pria yang kuat serta tahan banting."

"Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti anda ketika ibunya memintaku untuk membiarkannya bermain. Dan itu sia-sia."

"Ia harus menjadi pria yang kuat untuk projekt core."

"Setelah ini, ia akan kutempa menjadi pria."

…

"Ayah…..aku…sudah…lelah…"

"Lelah hanya untuk orang yang lemah, ayunkan lagi!"

"Aku….sudah….."

*BLAM*

"Sak…sakit ayah…"

"Jangan Berhenti!"

"…. Alex sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia masih kecil…. Bisa-bisanya bertindak sangat kasar…."

Seorang ibu teriris hatinya, sedih mendengar anaknya tersiksa oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia merasa menyesal, karena menikahi seorang pria yang ternyata bertabiat buruk terhadap anaknya sendiri.

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia langsung membuka dengan kasar pintu dojo, dan memperlihatkan ekspresi marah kepada suaminya.

"Kamu sudah keterlaluan Alex! Memperlakukan anakmu sendiri seperti ini!"

"Aku melatihnya agar menjadi seorang pria yang kuat dan menjadi penerus Johanssen yang hebat!"

"Sudah Cukup! Aku sudah muak mendengar alasanmu! Aku mau cerai! Dan juga aku ingin mendapatkan hak asuh untuk Roy!"

"Sialan kau Runa! Berani-beraninya!"

*PLAK*

"Mama…..hiks…hiks….."

…

…..

"Mama….. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri….."

Roy kecil menangis tersedu-sedu, tidak rela jika ibunya meninggalkannya sendiri dengan ayah yang selalu menyiksa dirinya.

Runa terlihat menitikkan air mata, berusaha tegar untuk berpisah dengan anak yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi. Ia sebenarnya ingin membawa Roy bersamanya, namun ia tidak bisa. Karena ia kalah dalam mendapatkan hak asuh.

"Roy! Jangan menangis! Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis!" Alex membentak anaknya.

"Mama!"

"….."

Roy hanya bisa menangis melihat ibunya berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan dirinya.

* * *

"Selamat Roy, telah berhasil menyelesaikan pelatihan-pelatihan serta tes-tes selama ini. Kamu resmi menjadi Johanssen dan berhak menerima pusaka sebagai tanda menjadi seorang Johanssen."

Alex menuerahkan sebuah SDDriver kepada Roy dalam upacara penyerahan gelar keluarga yang sudah ada sejak dulu.

"Kamu akan menjadi tumpuan nama baik Johanssen, beban berat ada dipundakmu. Harumkanlah nama Johanssen!"

"Yes, Sir!"

….

….

….

….

…

"Aku kecewa kepadamu!"

"…"

"Kau telah mencoreng nama Johanssen."

"…"

"Bunuh dia! Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau membunuhnya!"

"…"

*Click*

*Dor*

"Arkhhh…. Mengapa kau menembakku!?"

"Cukup! Aku muak menjadi alat ayah dan negara!"

"SIALAN!?"

* * *

"….. Jadi ini, yang terpendam dalam di pikiran Roy…."

Shimizu, berhasil mengetahui sesuatu di dalam pikiran serta hati Roy yang sudah terpendam dalam. Ia berusaha mengetahui hal itu ketika ia serta yang lainnya berusaha menyerang Roy segala arah. Meski serangan mereka sia-sia saja, setidaknya Shimizu mengetahui mengapa Roy menjadi seperti ini…

"Semuanya…terkapar…."

Shimizu, yang masih berusaha berdiri dengan Mobi Sword sebagai tumpuan, melihat pemandangan yang tak mengenakan. Black Comb remuk, Royal Knight hancur, Asteroid mengeluarkan asap hitam yang cukup pekat.

"Heheh…..Lemah…..Tak layak untuk mengalahkanku!"

"Aku masih berdiri, Roy…."

"Kau masih keras kepala ternyata, teman lama…. APA!?"

Tiba-tiba, Roy terkena tembakan laser bertubi-tubi sehingga ia terjatuh kebelakang, mendarat dengan kasarnya di permukaan tanah.

"Magic Circle Activation….. Kamu datang tak terduga serta disaat yang tepat, Irish."

Terlihat di belakang Shimizu, Irish melayang di udara dengan logo sihir berada di belakangnya. Juga Akiha yang berjalan tertaih-tatih menghampiri Shimizu.

"Akiha-nee !? Apa yang kau…"

Shimizu menghampiri Akiha-nee dan menahannya agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Shimizu…. Ia tidak akan bisa dikalahkan….. Satu-satunya cara adalah me-fuse SDDriver kita menggunakan alat ini…."

"SDD Genesis!?"

Shimizu memandang alat yang menyerupai tabung wadah barang-barang yang bersifat Biohazard.

"Aku sudah memasukkan inti SDDriverku…..Shimizu, bergabunglah denganku untuk mengalahkannya!"

"Akiha-nee….."

Shimizu merasa bimbang, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk de-henshin serta mengambil inti Whistler dari Mobi Sword untuk di fuse menggunakan Genesis.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian!" Irish langsung maju untuk menyerang Roy.

"Ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Shimizu…"

* * *

"Cih…. Tak akan kubiarkan ia menggunakan Genesis!"

"Tak kubiarkan kau membunuh Shimizu!"

Irish mencoba untuk menghadang Roy, untuk memberi waktu kepada Shimizu untuk berubah menjadi kartu as yang mampu membunuh Roy. Irish menyerang Roy dengan serangan-serangan jarak jauh. Ini cukup efektif dan mengurangi risiko terkena serangan fatal dari Roy, meski hanya berkurang sedikit.

"SUMMON CRYSTAL!"

Irish mengeluarkan skill untuk memanggil drone berbentuk crystal yang dapat menembaki Roy secara terus-menenrus. Roy dibuat kesulitan gara-garanya. Namun, Roy mampu menghancurkannya dengan skill luar biasa miliknya. Ia langsung menerjang Irish dan mengeluarkan tembakan mematikan miliknya.

"Apa!?Oh… sial….. Akankah aku terbunuh disini? Maafkan aku Shimizu…."

…..

"APA!? SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL!"

"Aku… Selamat?"

Lagi-lagi, entah berapa, tembakan mematikan Roy dapat dienyahkan. Kali ini, yang mengenyahkan adalah sebuah Armored Rider entah apa…..

"Aku datang di waktu yang tepat eh…."

Ia mengatakannya sambil helmnya terbuka.

"Manusia…..besi…" Gumam Irish.

"Sugou Amaka!? Sialan KAU!"

Sugou Amaka, menggunakan baju tempur bewarna hitam dengan bentuk yang sama seperti armor Black Plate, namun terlihat modern. Ia tersenyum mengejek ke arah Roy.

"Ternyata armor tentara ini sudah sangat sempurna dan siap digunakan."

Ia menoleh ke arah belakang sebentar.

"Oke, sambil menunggu lawan sepadanmu tercipta, bagaimana kita bermain-main sedikit?"

Amaka memancing Roy.

"Jangan main-main pak tua!?"

Roy menerjang membabi buta, untuk membunuh Amaka. Namun, Amaka mampu menghindarinya dengan cukup mudah, dan sesekali mampu menyerang balik Roy.

Irish, hanya bisa melongo melihat pertempuran mereka. Dan terkejut melihat sebuah siulet garis bewarna merah suksek menerjang Roy.

"ARKHHH!?"

Ketsner, akhirnya mampu bangkit dan cukup sukses untuk menebas Roy, mengurangi sedikit kekuatan Roy.

"Tangguh juga, anak muda. Aku tadi sempat melihatmu sudah tak berdaya."

"Jangan meremehkanku pak tua, aku ini adalah yang tertangguh."

* * *

Tangguh

Tangguh

Tangguh

Tang….guh.

...

"Ayo! Lebih keras lagi! Kau harus menjadi Pria Tangguh!

"Ayah…..aku…sudah…lelah…"

"Lelah hanya untuk orang yang lemah, ayunkan lagi!"

"Aku….sudah….."

*BLAM*

"Sak…sakit ayah…"

"Jangan Berhenti!"

* * *

"ARKH!? Gara-gara kalian! Gara-gara negara kalian! Gara-gara Ayah… Aku kehilangan ibuku!"

Roy Enraged.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Ketsner terkejut.

"Sebaiknya kita menjauh….."

Mata mereka tiba-tiba terbelalak. Roy sudah berada di dekat mereka, bersiap untuk menghancurkan mereka.

"Oh….s***…."

…

…

…

"Roy, waktumu sudah habis."

Shimizu, dengan kerennya, menahan serangan destruktif yang dikeluarkan Roy melalui tangannya menggunakan tangan Shimizu sendiri."

"Pak tua… ia berubah…."

Ketsner melongo takjub melihat perubahan yang sangat drastic yang terjadi pada Shimizu.

"Benar, ia menjadi SDUser terkuat…. Whistler 'Vista'."

"…"

* * *

***Proses Genesis***

"Shimizu…. Ayo kita berkeliling…."

"Shimizu…anggaplah aku sebagai ibumu….kakakmu…..keluargamu…."

"Shimizu…aku akan selalu menerima keluh kesahmu serta tangismu…."

"Shimizu….aku…aku…."

"Akiha-nee…bolehkah aku menyebutmu ibu…"

"Akiha-nee…..kamu mirip dengan ibuku…sifatnya…..senyumnya…..kehangatan yang diberikannya….."

"Maka dari itu Akiha-nee….aku…aku…."

…..

"Jadi ini kampung halamanmu, Shimizu."

"Yeah, sungguh mengerikan bukan?"

"Tidak….bagiku. Meski terlihat mengerikan bagimu, kurasa tidak bagiku."

"Yeah, dulunya tempat ini sangat indah sekali…. Kalau saja Zero tidak…."

"Apa kamu membenci terhadap pengabdianmu saat ini?"

"…Tidak…dulunya ia. Namun, perlahan aku sadar, petinggi disini juga yang salah…."

"Apa kamu masih memiliki rasa nasionalisme terhadap Dokaido?"

"Ada sedikit….. meski sudah lebur karena pemimpin Dokaido yang membuat semua ini terjadi…. Sudahlah, ayo Akiha-nee, aku ingin menuju ke tempat yang memiliki ikatan yang kuat."

….

"Ini….. bahkan seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh tempat lain…."

"Aku tak menyangka, disini indah seperti dulu."

"Terasa tenang disini."

"Yeah, makanya disebut sebagai Calm Lands. Padang rumput hijau disni sangat menenangkan, serta dandelion yang banyak tumbuh liar disini menambah suasana tenang yang indah."

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Shimizu. Rasanya aku ingin meniup dandelion ini…."

"Akiha-nee…."

…..

"Coba tiuplah dandelion seperti ini, Shimizu. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan."

"Benarkah, ibu?"

"Yup. Caranya seperti ini….."

…..

"Ibu…."

"Ada apa, Shimizu?"

"Just like old times….." *hiks hiks*

"Shimizu….janganlah menangis…"

…

* * *

"Roy, aku tahu penderitaanmu. Aku juga sempat menyalahkan sama sepertimu. Namun, aku sadar. Menyalahkan tidak akan membuat kembali yang sudah ditakdirkan menghilang."

"Kau…..tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku!"

"Aku tahu…. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kehilangan ibu…kehilangan semua yang kita sayangi...Merasakan kepedihan yang amat dalam…. Benci dengan ayah sendiri…"

"Kau yang bahkan membenci ayahmu namun bersikap masa bodoh tidak akan mengerti!"

Roy menghajar Shimizu, namun Shimizu mampu menangkisnya.

"Ya, aku sudah masa bodoh dengan ayahku yang menghilang meninggalkanku serta ibuku. Karena aku sudah mempunyai keluarga yang dapat melupakan itu semua."

Shimizu mengeluarkan Great Mobi Sword dan mengalahkan Roy untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya Roy, mengakhiri dendamu…. Infinite Gale Slash!"

Shimizu dengan kecepatan tinggin menebas secara horizontal dilanjutkan diagonal X ke Roy. Roy bahkan hannya terpaku, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia akhirnya rubuh di belakang Shimizu dan kemudian de-henshin.

"Arkhhhh ARRRKHHHHHH"

Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh sempat merasa kesakitan sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

'Ini belum berakhir'

Aura Hitam tersebut berkumpul dan membentu sesosok layaknya monster. Ia bersenjatakan pedang serta pistol yang masih bersistem matchlock.

"Jadi…..kau….yang selama ini….."

"Mungkin saja, aku membantunya untuk membalaskan dendam."

"Maka kau juga akan kumusnahkan!"

* * *

"Ada aktivitas jiwa negative intensitas besar berada di bangunan gudang Distrik Zero. Divisi Supernatural diharap segera merespon."

Seorang pria yang sedang membaca case filenya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dugaanku benar, wilayah Zero…."

*Click*

"Aku yang akan menanganinya. Seperti biasa, sendiri."

*Click*

"Saatnya menghapuskan kejahatan!"

* * *

"Arkh, bahkan ini tidak cukup…."

"Aku jauh berbeda dengan anak lemah itu. Butuh kekuatan super dewa untuk mengalahkanku."

"Maksudmu kekuatan super dewa seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah peluru mengenai telak jantung wujud aura hitam tersebut.

"Arkh…sialan…..siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sesosok mirip pengguna SDDriver berjalan mendekati wujud tersebut, sambil ia mengongkang kembali Winchester miliknya.

Ia nampak seperti Armored Rider, dengan wujud Hassasins bewarna dominan putih dengan sedikit garis merah. Ujung armor berwujud tudung membentuk segitiga. (Penggambaran mudah, mirip-mirip White Wizard)

"Sudah kuduga, Oda Nobunaga, tapi mengapa kali ini wujudnya dari game sih?" Ia nampak sedikit heran, lelah, serta kebingungan. "Biarlah, aku akan mengalahkanmu segera!"

"Sialan…ternyata kau….. Legend… Arkhhh….."

Ia tertusuk di bagian lehernya dengan hidden blade.

"Oke, sekarang tinggal finisher untuk memastikan dirimu mati tak bergentayangan."

*PiiiP*

"Shu, ayo cepat kembali sekarang! Disana ada anggota pasukan Zero, jika kamu ketahuan, bisa berabe urusannya."

"Alah, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, dasar wanita kurang sabaran."

"Cepat kembali, Shu!"

"Oke, oke. Baik Eleonora."

Huft dasar wanita perusak suasana.

"Tolong kamu bersekan ini ya…. Aku harus kembali." Legend menyuruh Shimizu untuk membunuh Nobunaga sementara ia kembali agar tidak kena marah Eleonora.

"Ia menghilang begitu cepat….namun yosh, saatnya membunuhmu, Gale Slash!"

* * *

"Kerja bagus, Shimizu. Akhirnya masalah besar telah selesai." Amaka menyelamati Shimizu.

"Terima kasih, pak tua. Ini begitu melelahkan, aku ingin libur….."

"Nampaknya semuanya sudah kembali normal." Ketsner nampak lelah.

"Irish, aku sudah membereskan orang-orang yang terluka." Luna yang tadi dihubungi Irish, sudah menolong serta membereskan orang-orang yang terluka maupun tewas.

"Yah senpai, kecuali ia…" Sharle menunjuk Akiha yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Itu biar menjadi urusannya Shimizu." Irish bernada ketus. Nampaknya ia cemburu melihat proses SDGenesis yang dilakukan Shimizu dengan Akiha.

"Baiklah, aku yang urus."

"Oke, sekarang sadarlah, penjahat!"

Ketsner menyadarkan Roy dengan kasarnya.

"Sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan eksekusi mati tanpa persidangan."

"Sudah kuduga, Johanssen kan yang memintanya?"

"Benar."

"Roy…" Shimizu menatap iba Roy Johanssen yang tampak pasrah.

"Maafkan aku, Shimizu. Lebih baik aku mati….aku tidak mampu melihat mukamu lagi."

"Roy….." Shimizu menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang persiapkan dirimu untuk eksekusi mati." Ketsner memborgol Roy dan membawanya ke penjara militer.

"Tunggu….Ketsner. Sebelum ia dieksekusi mati, tolong pertemukan ia dengan ibunya."

"Huft….baiklah, Shimizu. Akan kukabulkan perkataanmu."

"….terima kasih…. Shimizu."

* * *

**Cape de Lyon**

**Niagara Distric**

**Zero**

**3 Months later…..**

Sebuah mobil terlihat berjalan menuju rumah yang berada di ujung bukit daerah tersebut. Mobil jeep militer Zero, yang berisi tiga orang, 1 orang merupakan tahanan, sementara 2 lainnya berpangkat Kapten serta Sersan.

"Ini rumahnya, benar bukan, Kapten?"

Seorang pria berpotongan undercut bertampang ras arya mengangguk.

"Benar, Ketsner. Mari, kita pertemukan ibu dan anak yang sudah lama tak berjumpa."

*Ting Tong*

"Permisi, kami merupakan tentara kesatuan komando khusus negara Zero. Kami ada perlu dengan nyonya Haruna Marshall."

Pintu rumah berukuran sedang dan bercat putih itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang wanita yang masih cukup muda, kencatikannya masih begitu terasa, dengan pakian kimono bermotif bunga.

"Ada perlu apa tentara datang kesini?"

"Kami ingin memenuhi permintaan terakhir terpidana mati."

"Oh…."

…

"Ibu…maafkan aku ibu…."

"Iya,nak….iya…."

"Aku ingin bertemu ibu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum aku dieksekusi…"

"Nak….."

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini ibu…."

Roy memberikan origami kupu-kupu untuk ibunya yang tercinta.

"Roy…."

…

"Aku tidak kuat, kapten. Melihat pemandangan ini…"

"Ternyata Sersan Ketsner yang terkenal keras bisa mewek juga."

"Sialan kau, Kapten Mitterstein."

"haha…"

…..

"Bagaimana, apakah kamu sudah merasa tenang untuk eksekusi besok?"

"Yah, cukup. Terima kasih telah diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ibuku."

"Itu merupakan hakmu sebelum kamu dieksekusi. Dan juga, makan malam terakhirmu nanti adalah hidangan paling mewah, karena itu merupakan makanan terakhir kali yang kamu makan."

Roy hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

* * *

**North Dokaido**

**Dokaido, United of Earth Resurrection Zone**

**\+ - 1 year later…..**

"Akiha-nee, akhirnya kita bisa membangunnya kembali."

Shimizu merasa bangga, karena rumah masa kecilnya di Dokaido berhasil dibangunnya kembali dengan sempurna.

"Dengan taman-taman yang indah, serta pemandangan Calm Lands yang tidak jauh dari sini, membuatnya sangat indah."

"Yup, Akiha-nee. Akhirnya, kita bisa merasakan kedamaian disini, dengan keluarga…..

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kamu dapat pulang serta mempunyai keluarga kembali." Akiha tersenyum.

"Irish…. Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Ia sedang menikmati angin di calm lands."

"Ia merasa enak, sedangkan aku yang hanya dapat berjalan radius sekitar 1,5 km dari rumah…."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kamu kan tahanan militer yang mendapatkan hukuman pengasingan."

"Dan kamu, Akiha-nee, menjadi pengawasku."

"Yup. Aku akan merawatmu dengan sepenuh hatiku, Shimizu."

…..

Angin berhembus di ladang yang hijau dengan bunga-bunga dandelion yang melepaskan anakannya. Angin tersebut sukses mengibarkan rambut yang telah dipotong pendek sebahu berwarna ungu milik wanita yang sangat cantik serta anggun, Irish Linuxia.

Ia sedang menikmati suasana tenang di Calm Lands. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia berimajinasi tentang hal-hal yang indah.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Akiha-san untuk menjadi pendamping Shimizu….."

"Aku akan selalu menemani Shimizu, meski ia diasingkan karena aksi melawannya terhadap militer negara saat-saat itu… meski itu berdampak baik dan bahkan mampu menangkap orang yang paling bertanggung jawab untuk kekacuan yang terjadi di negara Zero."

Wanita itu tersenyum, memetik salah satu bunga dandelion, kemudian meniupnya.

**-Fin-**

* * *

_Dunia saat ini, merupakan hasil dari rekonstruksi kelahiran baru... Dua dunia yang mirip bergabung menjadi satu..._

_Mengapa bisa sampai seperti itu?_

_Jawabannya adalah...kemuculan jiwa-jiwa pahlawan/legenda terdahulu...yang masih berkeliaran bebas di dunia..._

_Mereka ada yang berbuat baik-baik, tidak macam-macam, bahkan ada yang berbuat kejahatan..._

_Jiwa yang berbuat kejahatan...akan dimusnahkan oleh ksatria baru berkekuatan jiwa pahlawan yang agung..._

_Ialah... Legend! Kamen Rider Legend!_

...

Summary Ch 01:

"Kita tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya...kecuali dengan penyuntikan sel _jiwa pahlawan..."_

"Selamat, Shu Akiyama, anda diterima di kepolisian khusus Republic City dibawah UoE... Anda ditempatkan di divisi supernatural..."

"Arkh...harus berurusan dengan jiwa yang tak tenang..."

"Shu! aku masakkan beef steak kesukaanmu ;D"

"Awal-awal aku harus melawan Mongol?!"

"Jangan hancurkan duniaku dengan kejahatanmu, jiwa sesat. Pulanglah ke alam dimana engkau berasal!"

...

**Kamen Rider Legend, Coming Soon!**

**Released Date: Auk ah gelap XD**


End file.
